Dating The Enemy
by Greekchic
Summary: James Potter is trying a different tactic to win Lily Evans over by dating her best friend. Things go well until Lily's best friend starts falling for James! COMPLETE! Now with added Epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

**Dating the Enemy**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Harry Potter, but sadly I'm a 13 year old loser who sits here and writes Fanfiction for fun. I don't own ANYTHING. NOTHING! Ok, I do own Brigette Cleremont and Victoria Michaels but that's it! **

Chapter 1—Shocking Discovery

"LILY!"

"Lily Anne Evans!"

Seventeen year old Lily Evans turned around to see her two best friends, Brigette Cleremont and Victoria Michaels run towards her.

"Brigette! Victoria!" Lily shouted, laughing as she and her friends gave a huge group hug.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad to see you!" Blonde haired, blue eyed Brigette Cleremont squealed, squeezing the life out of Lily.

"Easy Brige, easy! You're gonna suffocate the poor girl!" Brown haired, brown eyed Victoria Michaels laughed.

Brigette stamped her foot. "Can't a girl be happy to see her best friend after three months?"  
Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Ahh, guys!" Lily laughed. "It's okay! I'm glad to see you too!"  
"France was glorious!" Brigette gushed. "_Tres magnifique!_" (sp?) "I met the most adorable boy their too! He was so handsome with his dark wavy brown hair and searching brown eyes..."

"Trust Brigette to have a new fling," Victoria muttered to Lily.

"Amen." Lily agreed.

Brigette was the kind of girl who had a new boyfriend every two weeks and she boasted about it.

"And you won't _believe_ what he got me too!" Brigette gushed again. "It was the most ah-dorable bracelet!"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Brigette," she asked, "is it possible for you not to talk about a boy for _one second_ of your life?"

Brigette looked thoughtful for a moment.

"No."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well—you can tell us all about this new boy on the train."  
Victoria flashed Lily a 'why did you say that' look as Brigette nodded happily and seized her friend's hands and dragged them on the train.

The three girls soon found a compartment and sat down in the seats.

Soon, Brigette was talking about the boy from France again while Victoria took out a book: _My Life as a Quidditch Star: Natasha Vladimasky._

"You read that stuff?" Lily sounded interested.

"If it will drone Lover girl's voice out, then yes." Victoria buried her nose in her book. "It gets quite annoying when Brigette has a new fling."

Lily shook her head. Her two best friends were polar opposites. Blonde, girly Brigette and brunette, tomboy Victoria—star Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Then—Joseph turned to me in the moonlight and said—hey! Are you two listening to me?" Brigette's voice cut through Lily's thoughts.

Victoria looked up from her book. "Why Brigette, if we were listening to you, do you honestly think I would be reading this?"

Twenty minutes into the train ride, while Victoria was reading and Brigette and Lily playing gin rummy, the compartment door opened.

"Look who we got here," a deep male voice said. "Evans, Cleremont and Michaels."

Lily groaned. "Bloody hell."  
"Language, Evans, language." James Potter came into full view as he looked at Lily.

Lily, however, paid no attention to James. She kept her eyes on her cards and said, "Potter—I'm warning you—go away."

James shook his head, his messy jet black hair flying this way and that. "Nah. We want to sit here, don't we?"  
"Actually," Remus Lupin said, "it was James' idea to come in here. He said, 'Let's go annoy Lily.'"

James glared. "Remus!"

The last boy, who had black hair and midnight blue eyes, gave a barking laugh and said, "Remus—you snitch."

Remus shrugged. "What can I say, Sirius?"

Sirius Black crossed the room and sat down next to the giggly Brigette. "Nothing actually."

Lily and Brigette were too engrosed in their cards to care what Sirius, Remus and James were saying.

Smirking, Lily laid down her cards, "Gin!" She laughed.

Brigette scowled and slammed down her cards. "That's not cool Lily! That's the seventh time you won!"

"Yeah sure."

James also crossed the room and sat next to Lily, putting an arm around her. "So, Evans—how bout you and me go to Hogsmeade?"

Lily rolled her eyes. _Here we go again_, she thought.

Smirking, Victoria pulled out a small green notebook and made a tally mark.

_How many Times Has James Asked Lily Out _it said.

Lily smiling sweetly, threw James' arm off her and said, "How bout you leave before I hex you to kingdom come?"

"Ouch! That hurt, Evans!" James teased.

Lily, however, was in no mood for fun and games with James so she stood up and sat next to Remus (the only Marauder she liked).

James scowled. How did Lily like Remus more than him?

"How was your summer, Lily?" Remus asked.

"It was great if you liked being yelled at the entire summer." Lily made a face. "My sister, Petunia got married to Vernon Dursley."

All of a sudden, Brigette and Victoria started cracking up.

"Isn't he that fat oaf?" Brigette laughed. "_Mon Dieu_! Is your sister that desperate?"

Lily smirked. "I bet she was."

Remus, knowing the subject of Lily's sister was delicate, quickly switched it.

"Did you make Head Girl?"  
"Well duh, Remus!" Victoria exclaimed. "She has the best grades in the entire seventh year—besides you, I mean—she's little Miss Goody-goody—no offense Lils—teacher's pet, she hates breaking rules, and has dreamed of becoming Head Girl since she first came here!"

"Gee—thanks Vicky." Lily said sarcastically.

"Your welcome."

"Did you make Head Boy, Remus?" Brigette asked, fiddling with the blonde plait at the back of her head.

Remus shook his head. "No—and I'm glad too."  
"Well, then who did?" Lily asked in amazement. Remus not making Head Boy? What was the world coming to?

"I bet it was Amos Diggory!" Brigette said excitedly. "He's _sooo_ handsome—strong—and the perfect Head Boy!"

"Nope. Wrong again." Remus smiled.

"David Sunderlin?" Lily tried.

"Nope."  
"Sam White?"  
"Try again."

"Oh bloody hell!" Victoria exclaimed. "Just tell us who got the title!"

James smirked. "Get ready for a whole year with me Lily." He exclaimed. "I'm the new Head Boy!"

"WHAT?"

**Hey everybody! It's me—Greekchic! You're all probably wondering, 'WTF? Why isn't she updating 'Summer of Love?' Well, I did update but I've ALWAYS wanted to do a story just like this! ever since I first became a member of FanFiction I've wanted to do a story like this! So, WOOT! My dream came true! Lol.**

**Greekchic.**

**P.S. Who do you think will be dating James to get Lily jealous? Brigette or Victoria?**

**P.P.S. If you REALLY like this story—you'd update.**


	2. The Deal is Made

**Dating the Enemy**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Harry Potter, but sadly, I'm a 13 year old loser who sits here and writes Fan fiction for fun. I don't own ANYTHING. NOTHING! Ok, I do own Brigette Cleremont and Victoria Michaels but that's it! **

**P.S. No flaming what so ever!**

**This story is dedicated to xKayDeex for being my very first reviewer for this story! **

Chapter 2—The Deal is Made

Complete silence fell in the compartment as everyone stared at James (besides Sirius, who was laughing at the horrified expression on Lily's face).

"No way!" Lily shrieked. "NO WAY!"

"Yes way." James smirked, loving the expression on Lily's face.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Lily cried. "What did I do to deserve this kind of torture?"

Nobody had an answer.

James checked his watch. "Lily Billy, I believe we have a meeting to attend to."

Lily turned to her friends and mouthed _Help Me._

Brigette and Victoria smirked and waggled their fingers at Lily. "Buh-bye."

Lily glared at them before following James Potter out of the compartment.

As soon as their footsteps faded away, Victoria laughed and said, "I bet five Galleons that when they get back Lily will be shouting at him."  
"Deal!" Sirius and Brigette cried.

"So, Evans how—"

"Don't talk to me Potter."  
"I'm just being—"

"I said don't talk to me Potter."

"Would you stop cutting me—"

"Are you deaf?" Lily snapped. "I said don't talk to me!"

"But it's much more fun annoying you!" James laughed. "Oh—by the way, will you go out with—"

"NO!" Lily made a mental note to tell Victoria that so she could mark it down in the notebook.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Potter? I _don't_ like you and I never _will_ like you! So stop pestering me!"

James stopped short in the hallway, his mouth wide open in shock at Lily's outburst.

Smirking, Lily continued on saying, "Shut your mouth Potter. You're catching flies."

James shut his mouth and raced after Lily, trying to push away the outburst that kept replaying in his mind.

"If you have any questions or concerns," Lily said calmly in the Head compartment. "Feel free to ask Potter or I. We will be happy to assist."

"Does that mean the meeting's over?" A fifth year asked Lily.

"Yes, Johnson. It does."

"Good—cause I was afraid that I'd fall asleep like James did." The fifth year said, pointing to a sleeping James.

Lily looked at Potter and scowled, then turned back to the prefects and said sweetly, "You can leave."

The prefects scrambled out of the compartment, not wanting to be when Lily blew up at James.

Lily waited until all the prefects were gone before whirling around and kicking James hard in the shins.

"OUCH!" James shouted, waking up from his slumber and clutching his legs. "Evans! That hurt!"  
"Serves you right." Lily said coldly. "You weren't setting an example for the prefects!"

"I always fall asleep at meetings with long speeches!" James protested, gingerly standing up and testing to see if he could walk. "Damn Evans! You kick hard!"

"I am very proud of that too." The redhead smiled in satisfaction. Playing soccer for eleven years hadn't been a waste of her time at all.

James edged slightly away from her as the two left the head compartment—arguing.

"You don't need to kick someone when their sleeping."  
"If they deserve it then yes they need a punishment."  
"But _kicking_?"  
Lily gave a thin smile. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."  
"What the hell does that mean?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're so stupid, Potter. I don't know how you even managed to pass sixth year."

"Sheer luck." James said.

The two continued to argue about nothing until they got to their compartment.

Victoria smiled and cupped her ear to hear better.

"Music to my ears." She held out her hand. "Pay up."

Grumbling, Brigette and Sirius coughed up five Galleons each.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Victoria pocketed her ten Galleons.

BAM!

The door flew open to a bickering Lily and James.

"For the last time," Lily shouted, "figure it out on your own!"

"It's a Muggle expression!" James bellowed. "You seriously think I would know?"

"ARGH!" Lily screamed so loud that that they all had to cover their ears.

"Damn you Evans!" Sirius cried, his fingers in his ears. "You think you could shut up for once?"

Lily turned to her friends, "I'm gonna use the bathroom. I'll be back."

Stalking out, she shut the door with a resounding slam.

"God," James said, staring at the door. "That woman needs serious anger management issues."

"I believe you are the one that makes her angry." Remus replied, reading his Transfiguration book. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!"

"Yeah right."

"I did!" James insisted. "I fell asleep during Lily's incredibly long speech and she kicked me in my shins—it hurt real badly, mind you, and then started yelling at me for 'not setting an example for the prefects.' I don't get what's with this girl!"

"Maybe that little falling asleep in the heads ticked her off." Victoria suggested, flipping through her book.

James ignored Victoria's comment and said, "I really like Lily—and I really want her to go out with me."  
"By the rate you're going," Sirius sniggered, "she'll never fall in love with you."

James glared. "Shut up Sirius!"  
"I'm just speaking the truth!" Sirius protested.

Remus snorted. "For once."

"Nobody asked you, Remus!"  
James glared at Sirius and Remus. "Shut up! I need to think!"

Brigette clapped her hands to her face. "_Mon Dieu_!" She squealed. "James Potter is actually _studying_? Where has the world come to?"

"Be quiet Brigette." James snapped. "And let me think."  
"Give him all the time he has," Victoria laughed. "This will be the first and last time he'll ever think."  
"Victoria!" James shouted. "Do you want kicked off the Quidditch team?"  
Victoria rolled her eyes but said nothing else.

About a minute later, James' face lit up and he said excitedly, "I got it! I got the perfect plan!"

"For once." Brigette muttered.

James never heard her as he continued, "I got to make her jealous!"  
Remus looked puzzled. "How?"

"Easy!" James puffed out his chest. "I just got to date somebody—ignore her—stop asking her out and be with that person until Lily loves me!"

He gave a wide smile and everybody stared at him blankly.

"What?" James' smile slowly slipped away. "You don't think it will work?"  
"Actually," Brigette said slowly. "That idea is just stupid enough to work."

"Thanks—I think."

"Well, you got another dilemma, Prongs." Remus said, "Who are you going to ask? Every girl at Hogwarts—would never give you up for Lily Evans and you know that."  
"I know that!" James dismissed that with a wave of his hand. "I already thought of what to do! I'm gonna date one of Lily's best friends!" He glanced hopefully at Victoria and Brigette. "Ladies?"  
"Back off Potter." Victoria warned. "I already got a boyfriend. And I like him this time."  
"Who?" Sirius asked in amazement. "I thought you hated boys."  
Victoria chucked her book at him. "I'm not gay," she snapped. "And it's Ryan Armstrong."

"That Ravenclaw bloke?" Sirius exploded. (**A/N: Sirius does NOT like Victoria. He's just surprised cause Victoria is a tomboy)** "He cheats at Quidditch!"

Victoria glared. "Watch it Black."

"Moving on," James said, and glanced hopefully at Brigette.

"Brigette?"

Brigette looked thoughtful, pulled out a dark blue notebook and checked the names.

"I haven't dated James at all," Brigette announced, shutting the notebook shut. "And you're the only boy I need to date—so okay."

"You still keep that stupid notebook?" Victoria groaned.

"What about yours?" Brigette changelled.

James paid no attention to the small argument because he was congragulating himself inside.

"Lily's gonna like me!" James cried happily, then turned serious.

"You guys can't tell Lily. Then, the plan won't work."  
"Yeah Vicky," Brigette said loudly. "You can't tell _anybody_."

Victoria moved uncomfortably. "Okay! I'll keep my mouth shut! I'll try at least!"  
"You better," James warned. "Or I'll kick you off the team."  
Victoria cackled. "Kick me off? I'm the best Seeker you've ever had."  
"She's right, Prongs." Sirius said. "She's the best Seeker we've ever had. Unless you want to loose the Quidditch Cup, I suggest you keep her on."  
"Fine." James muttered, "but try and keep your mouth shut."  
"Scout's honor." Victoria promised.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked and Lily stood in the doorway, her emerald green eyes questioning.

James' heart leapt at the sight of the red haired beauty and he was tempted to break off the deal but he kept reminding himself that it would all be worth it at the end when Lily was madly in love with him.

"Oh, I have great news!" Brigette piped up. "Me and Jamesie here are going out!"  
Lily looked shocked. "What do you know? I leave for five minutes and my best friend dates the Class A idiot." She laughed.

"Well, congrats, but you know he'll just break your heart a week later."

_We'll see about that Lily. _James thought to himself. _We'll see._

**Yay! I finished chapter 2 and the new couple is Brigette and James! **

**Okay, I know Peter Pettigrew's not in this story but it's cuz I can't STAND the little rat! He sold Lily and James so he's not in ANY of my stories! **

**Well, that's it for now. Next chapter should be up by Monday(tomorrow.)**

**Read my other story, 'Summer of Love' too! I hope you like it!**

**Greekchic.**

**P.S. Their's a little purple button at the bottom of the page that says 'REVIEW GREEKCHIC'S STORY!' (Hint hint!)**


	3. Back to Hogwarts!

**Dating the Enemy**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Harry Potter, but sadly, I'm a 13 year old loser who sits here and writes Fan fiction for fun. I don't own ANYTHING. NOTHING! Ok, I do own Brigette Cleremont and Victoria Michaels but that's it! **

**P.S. No flaming what so ever!**

**This story is dedicated to xKayDeex for being my very first reviewer for this story! **

Chapter 3—Back to Hogwarts!

Lily spent the next ten minutes in discomfort. I mean, wouldn't you be if your best friend goes out with your worst enemy?

After a few more moments of silence, Victoria jumped up and said, "For heavens sakes! I HATE silence! Why don't we just play a game?"  
"How about Scrabble?" Brigette asked, sitting next to James.

Lily and Victoria's eyes brightened and Lily went to her trunk and pulled out the well played game.

Brigette clapped her hands excitedly, looking like an overeager four-year-old child.

"Yay! I'm first!" She shouted.

The boys watched in interest as Lily, Victoria and Brigette started playing their favorite game.

"What's so fun about a word game?" Sirius asked in bewilderment. "That's not fun, that's learning!"

"Hush Sirius!" Victoria growled. "I need a four letter word starting with _F_."

Lily's eyes gleamed. "I know one word—"

Victoria shoved Lily. "Not that word!"

Instead, she laid down the word, _Fart._

As the trio played, James watched Lily with a sense of longing. He wanted her _so badly_.

_Don't give in,_ James thought to himself, _once she gets jealous with me and Brigette—she'll come crawling to my feet._

Fifteen minutes later, Lily smacked down her remaining pieces, clapped her hands and said, "Well ladies, with forty words on the board from me, that's 40 points then an additional 35 I get 75 points so I WIN!"

"No you don't, Lils!" Victoria shouted, pointing to Lily's remaining word. "_Dizdam_ is not a word!"

"It is so!" Lily shouted back.

"I agree with Vicky here." Brigette said. "Dizdam's not a word."  
"Yes, it is."

"Oh yeah?" Victoria crossed her arms. She hated losing. "Prove it. Use it in a sentence."

Lily thought for a moment and then said, "You two can't play diz dam game." **(A/N: If you watch Golden Girls, that's the episode of the robbery at their house and when Sophia and Dorothy are playing Scrabble outside)**

Sirius toppled over in laughter as Lily triumphantly plucked two Galleons from the losers. "She got you their!" He laughed.

Brigette scowled, put her thin arms on her tiny waist and blew a piece of platinum blonde hair out of her face. "Lily—you cheated! Dizdam's not even a word! Even if you put in a sentence."

"Uh—I don't think so, Brigie." Victoria said, "The rules are, if you can put it into a sentence—then it's considered a word."  
"Damn! And I was close to winning too!" Brigette whined.

Twenty minutes later, the train pulled to a slow stop and Sirius jumped up and screamed, "FOOD!"

Victoria clamped her ears. "Good lord Sirius! I didn't know you were _that_ hungry! If I would have known, I would have given you my Pumpkin Pasties!"  
Sirius threw himself at Victoria's feet. "Victoria," he said in a sweet voice. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"  
Laughing Victoria lifted her foot and kicked him down. Bending down to his level, she pulled Sirius' well-kempt hair and said, "Sirius, stop being a damn suck up. Here."

She pulled five Pumpkin Pasties out of her pockets and threw them at him.

"Classy," Brigette said. She was nestled in James' arm and looked completely out of place. Tiny, petite Brigette next to tall, muscular James.

Remus nodded as Victoria and Lily slapped hands. "I have to agree, Victoria. You put Sirius in his place."

"Got any more?" Sirius asked.

Victoria shook her head. "I have one more that I'm saving for Divination. I'm going to tear it while Reynolds is talking and throw them at her. She'll never know."

"Why do you even take Divination still?" Lily asked in confusion. "You _hate_ that class!"

"You know how my family is!"

Victoria's family(the male Michaels and Victoria were Quidditch players) highly favored Divination after Victoria's brother, Quinn, became a Seer. Now, it was required that in the Michaels home that all the children (eight of them) take Divination.

"Professor Reynolds is so boring," Remus laughed. "She can put Binns to sleep."  
"She already did." Sirius snorted. "Put me to sleep nine out of then times."

Lily stared at Sirius. "Do I want to know the only time?"

Sirius gave a wicked grin. "If you want to."

Lily groaned. "I'd rather not."

"Are we just going to sit here and talk?" James demanded (looking slightly uncomfortable for reasons Lily did not know), "or are we going to exit this stupid train and go inside where a huge feast is waiting for us?"

"I'm in for the feast!" Sirius cried, shoving past Remus, Lily and Victoria. "Out of my way! FEAST HERE I COME!"

Lily chuckled. "How you put up with him, I wonder."  
"Trust me, it's a gift." James added.

Victoria rubbed her hands and said, "Well—I don't feel like letting Sirius Black eat all of my food! Now, if you'll excuse me—I need to go talk to Ryan and then go and stop Sirius from eating all that food."

Victoria also disappeared.

Lily and Brigette shook their heads. "Honestly," Brigette said, "she sits their and proclaims how much she thinks that dating is stupid and the next thing you know she's dating a Quidditch boy!"

"That's our Vicky!"

A large grumbling sound shook through the room and the four looked around to see what the noise was.

"JAMES!" Brigette shouted, "What was that?"  
James rubbed his stomach with his free hand.

"I'm hungry!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Let's go then." He said. "Before James turns into a cannibal."

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! To the older students, welcome back and to our first years, welcome to Hogwarts!"  
Albus Dumbledore smiled down at the four long tables as he made his start-of-the-term speech.

"With the new school year," Dumbledore continued, "we have few changes to the teaching facility! First, I'd like to introduce Professor Samantha Jeffries, the new Divination teacher, as Professor Reynolds resigned from her post, saying she couldn't handle the bits of Pumpkin Pasties being thrown at her."

Victoria laughed at this comment louder than she should have.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker asked me to tell you some rules he has. No Screaming Yo-Yo or—"

The Marauders (James, Sirius and Remus) weren't paying attention to the speech (well, actually Remus was) at all. They were too busy preparing for the start-of-term prank.

"Let's do it the minute Dumbledore finishes his speech." James whispered.

"No way man! I'm starving!"

"You just ate four huge Pumpkin Pasties!"

"Yeah—forty five minutes ago!"

"This reminder is to the Marauders," Dumbledore continued, his blue eyes twinkling as he sought out the Marauders, "that Mr. Filch asked me to kindly remind you that binding Mrs. Norris to the wall is not something he finds amusing on Halloween."

"We promise Dumbledore!" Sirius shouted, crossing his chest(even though his left hand was behind his back, fingers crossed).

"Yeah! We promise never to do it again!"

Lily, farther down the table, rolled her eyes. Psh, yeah. Like _that_ was ever gonna happen.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "I am sure of that, Mr. Black and Mr. Potter!"

"Bring on the food!" Sirius shouted, causing the whole hall (not including the Slytherins) to laugh.

"As you wish, Mr. Black! Now, I have one more word to say, _Tuck in._"  
"Hear hear!" James and Sirius shouted. (**A/N: Isn't that from a HP book?)**

The hall's golden plates soon became filled with food and Sirius, grabbed two of everything that was in his reach.

"Finally!" He shouted a mouthful of food.

"Hey, Black!" Victoria shouted. "I challenge you to an eating contest!"

Brigette, who was sitting next to James (more like cuddling up, which made her want to gag), wrinkled her nose. "Sick!"

Lily laughed, laid down her fork and knife and looked on eagerly for the two to begin. It was a known ritual for Victoria Michaels and Sirius Black to have an eating contest.

"Victoria!" Natalia Michaels (Victoria's thirteen-year-old sister) sounded scandalized. "What would Mother think of this?"

"Screw what Mum thinks!" Victoria shouted to Natalia. "I'm eating!"

"On your mark—get set—go!" Remus shouted.

Sirius and Victoria instantly started shoveling their mouths full of the food. Lily always watched it in slow motion, slightly laughing but slightly nauseated.

Victoria would be delivering a piece of food to her mouth while she used her hands to scoop more into her mouth. Sirius was worse. He snatched James, Remus and Brigette's forks and was using hyper speed to shovel the food in.

They were both at the last morsel of food when Victoria shoved it into her mouth first—her mouth bulging with food.

"I'm DONE!" She shouted triumphantly, standing up, her huge mouth trying to chew the huge amount of food that was in her mouth.

Yet, it sounded more like, 'Fine Fun' than what she was trying to say, and she sprayed food on Chrissie Eleward's hair.

Victoria gave a big swallow, laughed and said, "IN YOUR FACE BLACK!"

Sirius scowled. "Rematch tomorrow, Michaels!"

"Your on!"

Victoria sat back down in her seat, triumphant and helped herself to seconds.

Lily shook her head, bemused. "Honestly, in the words of Natalia, 'what would your mother say?'"

Victoria cast a dark look. "Screw her and her prissy ways!"

Victoria's mother was the proper lady indeed. All the female Michaels were young ladies (besides Victoria) and it was a well known fact that Mrs. Michaels' despised Victoria for that reason.

Lily gave a tight smile and switched the subject. "Did you see the look on Sirius' face when you ate the last piece?"

Victoria's face broke into a grin. "Hell ya! And I plan to see it again tomorrow!"

As Lily and Victoria discussed plans, Brigette and James were having a heated discussion farther down.

"She's not even paying any attention to me," James hissed. "I thought this plan would be fool proof!"

"You thought of it!" Brigette's face was turning red. She hated it when people blamed her for things she never even did!  
"Did you honestly expect her to fall at your feet the first sixty seconds?"

James nodded. "And it's not working!"

"Would you give it some time?" Brigette whispered angrily. "We need to act like we _love_," at this James cringed, "yes, I know. Disgusting, but we need to act like that or Lily will never be jealous."

"She's right mate," Sirius said in a low voice, still hurting after the losing match with Victoria. "You need to prove that you don't give a damn about her. You have to start acting lovey-dovey. You know, that shit that girls like."  
"NO broom closets!" Brigette warned.

"Please, it's not like you've never been in their before! I've heard Lily yell at you countless times because of it!"

Brigette gave a sly smile. "Yes, I know. But trust me, I'd rather NOT snog you or make out with you for that matter. I'd DIE."  
"Small kisses." Sirius offered.

Brigette rolled her eyes. "Like you'd know Black!"  
"Hey, I'm just trying to help."  
Brigette snorted but turned to James and said, "The best way to get her jealous is for the entire hall to know we're going out. Think of it, people—"

"_Your fan club_," Sirius coughed.

"Whatever. Anyway, people will be coming up to Lily and asking why you never went out with her—why you gave up. It'll shake her down!"

"What if she gets a boyfriend?" James hissed. "And falls in love with him?"  
Brigette gave a wicked grin. "that won't happen—trust me. Now, I'm going to announce our 'relationship'," she made air quotes around the word, "to the public. Excuse me."

Standing on her chair she shouted, "Hey! Everyone! Look at me!"

Talking ceased in the hall as everyone turned to look at Brigette. Boys whistled and girls rolled their eyes. Honestly, what could Brigette Cleremont want to say?

"Yeah, well thanks for your attention! Well, I have great news! Me and James Potter," she added a girly giggle she was known for, "well, we're going out! We're _totally_ in love!" She added another girly giggle for effect.

The hall just stared in disbelief. James Potter with _Brigette Cleremont_? Lily Evans' _best friend_?

Brigette giggled again and said, "Well, that's it!"

She sat down again and for good measures, planted a kiss on James' cheek (while shuddering on the inside).

The whole Hall was staring at Brigette and James now, and Lily, glad the spotlight was not on her, sipped her pumpkin juice.

"I'm glad I'm back." She said happily.

**There! Chapter 3 is DONE, DONE and DONE! WOOT. Now we can see that Brigette is NOT very happy with James but that's ALL about to change!**

**Lily may not seem jealous now but wait a few more chapters cause it'll happen!**

**Also, I can't BELIEVE how many reviews I'm getting for this story! I'm getting at least 8 a day which is pretty good for me. That means you must really like my story! WOOT.**

**Greekchic.**


	4. The New 'It' Couple?

**Dating the Enemy**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Harry Potter, but sadly, I'm a 13-year-old loser who sits here and writes Fan fiction for fun. I don't own ANYTHING. NOTHING! Ok, I do own Brigette Cleremont and Victoria Michaels but that's it! **

**P.S. No flaming what so ever!**

**This story is dedicated to xKayDeex for being my very first reviewer for this story! **

Chapter 4—The New It Couple?

_One Day Later_

James Potter and Brigette Cleremont.

The shock of the school.

Many people thought that James Potter would NEVER date Lily Evans' best friend. It was unheard from—unspeakable!

Of course, with a new 'It' couple there was always juicy rumors and gossip about the discarded ex-crush.

"Did you hear about Lily Evans?"  
"I heard from Smith that he gave up on her?"  
"He's dating Brigette cause he's desperate!"

Nevertheless, most of the rumors were directed at Lily, who felt very uncomfortable with people pointing and whispering to her.

"Did you hear about James Potter and Brigette Cleremont?" A fifth year asked her best friend in between classes as they perfected their makeup in the bathroom.

Her friend nodded. "I heard that James gave up on her because she wasn't good enough for him. And you _know_ what that means."  
"Kayleigh!"

"It's true Kendra! That's what Elsa Deming's told me!"

Kendra sniffed. "Personally, I'm glad that James gave up on Evans. She was nothing but a Muggle born anyway."  
"Kendra!" Kayleigh snapped. "That's rude."  
"It's true. I mean, he could have me, a pureblood and gorgeous, but he chooses Muggle born Evans instead."  
"Oh Kendra."  
"And don't think I'm not going to believe that rumor that Elsa told me! It's probably true."

The two girls exited.

Little did they know that a furious Lily Evans was in the stall, listening to every word they were saying.

X-X-X

Brigette was NOT happy this morning. Not happy at all.

The reason why?  
She didn't even know _why_ she agreed to this stupid new plan. Lily was just going to find out anyway—she always did.

Plus, she was in a relationship. A relationship that NEEDED to work or else Lily wouldn't fall for James. That meant no cheating on the boyfriend, which also meant no snogging in the Astronomy Tower every Thursday with a new boy.

Damn. _Now_ Brigette knew why she hated commitments.

They were just a waste of time.

X-X-X

"These people are driving me crazy!" Lily exclaimed at lunch to Victoria. "I mean, there are several different rumors going around about this new 'It' couple!"

"It's news, Lils." Victoria said boredly, chewing on her sandwich. "And this school thrives on news."  
"But does it have to include me?"

"Hey, this is one of them classic, triangles. You know, you, James and Brigette. James, the man you two are fighting over for—did I say _both_ of you? I meant—er never mind."

"I thought so." Lily had been glaring at Victoria, as she had been saying it.

"Oh, shut up you."

"Look!" Some girl shouted. "It's the 'It' Couple!"  
Everybody turned to look to see James and Brigette coming into the Great Hall, hands held (quite loosely, Lily noted, and fingers weren't laced).

Applause (besides the James Potter Fan Club, who were crying) came from every person in the room (oh and can't forget the Slytherins) and Sirius magicked a banner that floated above the couple proclaiming, '**It Couple**!**'**

Victoria rolled her eyes. "C'mon. This is getting too far. I mean, their acting like James and Brigette are celebrities! 'It Couple.' Sounds more like 'It Girl and Boy!'

"I told you so." Lily directed her gaze from Brigette and James, not noticing how uncomfortable they looked.

X-X-X-

As the days went by, Lily noticed how _quiet_ her life was without James Potter badgering her. There was no pestering, no grins, even didn't ask her out anymore and he basically ignored her.

Even in the Heads Room, James ignored her. The only words he really said to her were, 'Hi Evans,' or 'Bye Evans.'

If Lily didn't know any better she would think that James actually _cared_ for Brigette. This was saying something because every time James went out with some girl, he still flirted with Lily and asked her out. This time, it was very different.

Yet, Lily liked this. No more annoying Potter to bug her every night and day.

She could get used to a life like this.

X-X-X-

"This deal is _killing_ me!" James exclaimed to Remus and Sirius as they lounged in the Heads Room. (Lily not being present but in the Gryffindor common room with Brigette and Victoria)

"I mean, I can't _talk_ to Lily, only four words, which are greetings, I can't annoy her, can't ask her out—this is absolute torture!"

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances. They had no idea that he was _this_ depressed. They actually thought that James stopped liking Lily. He didn't even glance at her anymore in class, pass her annoying love notes or gaze at her at meal times.

"Don't worry mate." Sirius said assuredly, "I bet you any money Lily's with the other girls, confessing how much she adores you."

X-X-X-

"This is a great year so far!" Lily exclaimed, bouncing on her old bed in the dormitory. "I mean, Potter barely says _one_ word to me, doesn't bug me, doesn't ask me out, which is amazing and stopped staring at me—which took some getting used to cause I was used to feeling his gaze on me."

Brigette slumped. Great, Lily was exhilarated with her life right now. She loved it that James wasn't paying any attention to her.

Now, Brigette didn't like this. She thought that Lily would confess her love to James the next day after he started ignoring her. Instead, Lily was ecstatic.

Great—just great.

She was just going to have to act harder.

As Brigette excused herself to go to the bathroom, she thought to herself: _It Couple of Hogwarts, huh?_

_Screw that._

_X-X-X_

**Ah—I'm not to pleased with this chapter—this is just a 'in between chapter' nothing real important—the NEXT chapter will have a bit more value to it so PLEASE don't get all mad at me cuz this chapter suxs ass.**

**Greekchic**.


	5. Lily's New Boy

**Dating the Enemy**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Harry Potter, but sadly, I'm a 13-year-old loser who sits here and writes Fan fiction for fun. I don't own ANYTHING. NOTHING! Ok, I do own Brigette Cleremont and Victoria Michaels but that's it! **

**P.S. No flaming what so ever!**

Chapter 5—New Boy.

_2 weeks later_

"So," Lily said, flicking her red hair over her shoulders. "Let's welcome you guys to the first meeting of the year."

Silence.

"The first matter of business," Lily started, staring at the prefects. "Is to decide about upcoming events."

"Like what?" Johnson asked.

"Like Hogsmeade trips, Johnson." Hayden Parker, a Ravenclaw prefect said.

"Precisely, Hayden." Lily said, smiling at the girl. "We need to plan our next Hogsmeade trip. Anybody have an idea?"

"I got an idea," James said, snapping out of his daydream about snogging Lily. "How about next weekend?"

There was a murmur of agreement at James' statement.

Lily glanced at him quickly before saying, "Okay. Who wants a Hogsmeade trip next week?"

All the prefects' hands were raised.

"Right." Lily said, scribbling it down on a piece of parchment. "Okay. Then the next Hogsmeade trip after this can be near Halloween."

Lily stopped her writing and looked up. "Is that good?"

"Yeah." The prefects' murmured.

Lily returned to her writing as she wrote down the next Hogsmeade date.

James took this as an opportunity to adjourn the meeting.

"Okay," James said, standing up. "Is that all?"

All the prefects straightened up once they got a good look at the sex god, James Potter.

"Yes, James." The girls crooned.

Lily rolled her eyes.

James winked at them, causing them to swoon. "Then I pronounce this meeting adjourned."

There was a sound of scraping chairs as all the prefects exited the room, leaving Lily and James alone.

"That went nicely." Lily said, hitching up the parchment. "At least nobody threw a quill at us."

James, who once again, had been daydreaming about making out with Lily, looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"Er—did you just say _throwing quills_?"

Lily nodded, securing the roll of parchment with a wave of her wand.

"Happened last year. The Heads, Sylvia Watson and Evan Daniels were such _babies._ Couldn't speak in front of a group if their lives depended on it. Anyway, first meeting of the year and Sylvia and Evan stood in front of us prefects, stuttered, and dropped their notes every five seconds. Well, Cody Bayer," Lily paused there for a second as she blushed fiercely. "Cody threw a quill at Evan."

James shook his head. "Juvenile prank." He said matter-of-factly. "Any five year old could chuck at quill at somebody."

Lily pretended she didn't hear that as she said, "I believe that didn't happen because one, we don't have stage fright and two, you're here."

James grinned. Did this mean Lily liked him? He congratulated himself for getting Lily to like him so quickly.

Lily narrowed her eyes as she left the room with James hurrying along in her wake.

"Don't even think about it Potter." Lily said. "I don't like you. The entire population of girls—besides Victoria and me—are madly in love with you. I mean, did you see the way those fifth year girls looked at you?"

James swelled in pride. "I know. I am hot."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You'll never change Potter. Never."

Quickly walking ahead of James, Lily disappeared.

_We'll see about that Lily._

--

Breakfast.

What more was to say?

It was Tuesday morning and mornings meant breakfast. The most important meal of the day.

Well, to Sirius Black and Victoria Michaels, of course it was.

"On your mark—get set—GO!" James shouted as Sirius and Victoria started their usual 'food contest.'

Lily rolled her eyes as she buttered her toast. "Honestly, do those two always have to eat like there is no tomorrow?"

Victoria flicked some food at Lily. It was her way of saying shut up.

"She got you Lils." Brigette laughed as Lily wiped off the bit of hash brown off her face.

Lily said nothing but Brigette could tell she was miffed because she took an unusually large bite of her toast.

--

Five minutes later, Victoria was (yet again) crowned winner of the food contest.

"Take THAT Black!" Victoria shouted, dancing around.

Sirius looked disgruntled. "Why am I losing?" He asked.

"It's because you SUCK!" Victoria shouted again.

"Sit down Vicky!" Lily said, throwing her napkin at Victoria's face.

Victoria made a face. "You're just jealous that you can't eat food as fast as I can."

"Oh yeah," Lily said sarcastically. "That's the reason why."

Victoria (who did not really understand sarcasm) looked self-righteous. "Ha! I thought so!"

Lily rolled her eyes and paid attention to her third slice of toast.

--

Five minutes later, as Lily was about to butter her fourth slice of toast, there was a tap on her shoulder.

Whirling around she came face-to-face with Cody Bayer.

"Cody!" She gasped, her face turning bright red. "W-what a pleasant surprise!"

Cody smiled at Lily. "Nice to see you again too, Lily."

Lily seriously could have melted right there. Cody Bayer was talking to her. CODY BAYER!

Nobody knew about Lily's long crush on Cody Bayer—not even her best friends.

Cody was incredibly cute. He was the fourth hottest boy in school (after the Marauders of course!) and incredibly smart. Not to mention he was kind, sweet and nothing like Potter.

Cody had dark brown hair and light green eyes. They were five shades lighter than Lily's—but Lily adored those eyes.

Nervously tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear, Lily looked up at Cody. "W-what do you want?"

"Well," Cody looked slightly embarrassed. "You know how there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up?"

Lily's face lit up as James' face turned red with anger.

"Yes." Lily said, calming herself down. She didn't want to look eager.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come with me." Cody asked.

Lily's face broke into a dazzling smile. "I would love too!"

James would have loved to rip Cody Bayer's face out right now.

Cody smiled. "Great! I'll meet you at the Great Hall. Okay?"

Lily nodded. "I'll meet you there at around noon."

Cody couldn't stop smiling. "That's great! Well, got to go."

"Bye." Lily waved and then turned back around, her expression dreamy like.

"Well, well, well!" Victoria exclaimed, highly amused. "Little Miss Lily Anne Evans actually is going _out_ with a boy!"

Brigette snorted. "Oh come on, Vicky! You're making it sound like Lily has never gone out with a boy!"

"She has not!"

"Yes I have!" Lily retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Victoria asked. "Who?"

"Andrew Sullivan." Lily replied promptly. "Fourth year from October to November."

"Andrew Sullivan?" Sirius asked, his face breaking out in a grin. "Were you that desperate?"

A handful of egg in Sirius's face showed him how Lily thought about that comment.

"I remember Andrew," Remus said thoughtfully. "Nice guy."

"Very nice." Lily looked sad for a moment. "I liked going out with him."

"Then, why did you break up with him?" Victoria asked impatiently.

"Because," Lily glared at James. "Your friend here threatened Andrew to beat him up if he didn't break up with me."

There were groans as James was pelted with napkins.

"James!" Brigette snapped, "You don't do that to a girl!"

"Well, I didn't like the guy!" James snapped. "There was something bad about him."

"Yeah, the fact that he was dating Lily." Sirius muttered.

"Shut up, Sirius!"

"GUYS!" Victoria shouted. "GUYS!"

"What?"

"Look, let's not argue." She said. "It shouldn't bother any of us. James, you _have_ a girlfriend and she is sitting right next to you."

James gave a death glare to Victoria.

"Is that all Madam?" Remus asked.

Victoria nodded. "All done."

Lily on the other hand, wasn't even paying attention to a word her friend was saying. All she cared about was that her crush, Cody Bayer finally asked her out.

And this time, James Potter couldn't interfere.

--

**Hey, it's me! I'm SO sorry for the long wait! I was busy finishing my other story, 'Summer of Love,' so, unfortunately, I put most of my effort into that story. Now that Summer of Love is finished, I'll be throwing myself into this story!**

**Hmm, this chapter is kind of boring but the NEXT chapter 'Hogsmeade' should be a bit more interesting. After Chapter 6, drama will heat up big time so don't get mad yet!  
**

**In addition, this is for my 'Summer of Love' reviewers who are currently reading this story. I got a review from somebody saying they would like to see a sequel to SoL about Harry and Anna. I want YOUR opinion on it! **

**Until next week!**

**--Greekchic.**


	6. Twisted Hogsmeade

**Dating the Enemy**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Harry Potter, but sadly, I'm a 13-year-old loser who sits here and writes Fan fiction for fun. I don't own ANYTHING. NOTHING! Ok, I do own Brigette Cleremont and Victoria Michaels but that's it! **

**P.S. No flaming what so ever!**

Chapter 6— Twisted Hogsmeade

"HOGSMEADE!" Shrieked Brigette and Victoria on Saturday morning, pouncing on Lily. "Up and at 'em!"

Lily groaned. "No!"

Brigette walked over to the hangings and tore them open, revealing bright September sun.

That didn't faze Lily as she continued to sleep.

"Get UP!" Brigette snapped.

"Noo." Lily whined, pulling the covers over her head.

"YES!" Brigette snatched the covers down.

A pillow was pelted at Brigette, courtesy of Lily. "Oh come on, Brigette." She groaned. "It's Saturday! Let me sleep."

"Forget it, Brigette." Victoria remarked. "She'll never get up."

Brigette sighed in frustration, looking around the room, trying to find something to wake her friend up

She finally spotted pitcher of water that just _happened_ to be sitting near Lily's nightstands.

Smirking, Brigette made eye contact with Victoria and tilted her head towards the pitcher. Victoria smirked, lifted the pitcher in the air with her wand and let it float over Lily's head. After all, desperate times call for desperate measures!

Letting it hover for a few seconds Brigette jerked her wand down and the pitcher poured water all over Lily's head.

"BRIGETTE!"

Cackling, the two girls enjoyed the sopping wet Lily, glaring at them.

"Your shower is done." Victoria said cheerfully. "Now, dry yourselves off and get some clothes on! It's time for Hogsmeade."

Lily cracked her knuckles threateningly. "You did NOT just want to do that."

"Oh yes I did. Now, MOVE IT!"

Grumbling angrily, Lily had no choice but to follow Brigette's instructions and get dressed.

--

James Potter was _definitely _not having a good morning. **(James invited the Marauders to the Heads Room)**

First off, that prat, Cody Bayer stole his Lily from him! Who did he think he was anyway? Stealing Lily from him! Lily was rightfully his! Cody had _no right_ to waltz up to Lily, give her a dazzling smile and sweep her off her feet like that! James had tried that numerous times and all he got was a scowl and a curt reply.

"This isn't going according to plan!" He raged. "Lily was supposed to fall in love with me the first day! It's already been two weeks!"

Remus snorted. "Tough luck."

Sirius, who was busy counting a list, turned to James and muttered, "Tough luck."

"I just said that." Remus snapped.

Sirius shrugged and continued counting. "Eighty two." He muttered.

"What in the hell is that for?" Remus asked.

"How many girls are begging me to go to Hogsmeade with them." Sirius sounded pleased. "Damn, two weeks back to school and girls are already throwing themselves at my feet!"

"Who are you taking then?" Remus asked.

Sirius frowned and looked at the list. "Loraine Danielson. That hottie in our Muggle Studies class."

James glared at his two friends. "Hello? Guys? Attention BACK to me!"

Sirius and Remus stopped talking and looked at a pissed James.

"What?"

"What am I supposed to do about Bayer?"

Sirius shrugged. "Honestly, leave it alone. Maybe Lily will get sick of him and go straight to you."

Remus stared at Sirius. "Did you just say something practical?"

Sirius looked up in surprise. "I'm sorry, did you just say something?"

Remus rolled his eyes.

James groaned. "Well, what am I supposed to do? What if Lily _doesn't_ get sick of Bayer? What if she falls madly in love with him and he proposes to her and they get marred and have little kids and—"

"_Silencio._" Remus said, pointing his wand at James so that no sound came out of his mouth. "James, please stop being a prat. Lily just might fall for you."

Sirius snorted. "Or, like Prongs said, she could fall madly in love with Bayer."

Remus glared at Sirius. "You're not helping the situation!"

Sirius shrugged. "Can you keep this spell on Prongsie? I like it when he's not yelling."

James glared.

--

"Let's go girlies!"

Victoria, who was busy blow-drying her hair in Lily's bathroom, glared at Brigette. "Don't CALL me that!"

"What do you want me to call you then?" Brigette snorted. "Boy?"

Victoria scowled.

Lily poked her head into the bathroom. "Hey, have any of you guys seen my necklace?"

"Which one?" Brigette shouted over the high-pitched whine of the blow dryer.

"The brown, green and white bead one!"

"Second drawer near my bed." Brigette shouted. "Whoops guess I borrowed it on accident!"

Lily rolled her eyes and left the bathroom.

Smiling Brigette turned back to her favorite hobby; bulling Victoria.

"Honestly, did you _have_ to wear jeans?" Brigette asked.

Victoria turned off the blow dryer. "What are you talking about?"

"You _always_ wear jeans." Brigette explained. "Why don't you wear a skirt?"

Victoria made a face. "Victoria Michaels doesn't _wear_ skirts. Besides, I don't own one."

"You could borrow one of mine."

Victoria laughed as she ran a brush through her hair. "Very funny."

"I'm serious!"

"How very—er—sweet of you—but no. Besides, I'm five inches taller than you and two inches wider."

Brigette frowned. "Do you always have to rub it in that I'm short and petite?"

Brigette was quite short at five one and was extremely skinny.

Victoria nodded. "Yes."

Brigette put her hands on her hips. "Could you at least change out of your shirt?"

"Change out of my shir—Brigette, you made me wear this shirt!"

Victoria was wearing dark wash jeans with a blue blazer. A white lacy cami peeked out from underneath the blazer. The outfit was something that Victoria would definitely not wear. Usually Victoria would throw a T-shirt and faded jeans on but today, Brigette put her foot down.

"Yes," Brigette said critically, "but now I think we need to change it again."

"You're mental." Victoria muttered, leaving the bathroom.

"You're putting on make up too!" Brigette shouted as Victoria left.

As the door shut, Brigette heard a moan of protest.

--

Five minutes later, the three girls were nearly ready.

Lily was busy parting her hair (wanting to make sure she looked good for Cody!) while Victoria and Brigette were arguing again about make up.

"It subtly enhances the face, Vicky!"

"It hides who you really are!"

"Don't you want to look pretty for Ryan?"

"Make up is for girls who are insecure about their real looks so they paint themselves up to make them seem prettier!" (**A/N: My best friend, Alaina, thought of that one. Hope it didn't offend anybody who likes to wear make up!)**

Lily rolled her eyes as she took one last look at her appearance. She was wearing a short-sleeved green shirt (that matched her eyes) with some battered blue jeans.

"Ryan likes me for who I am!"

"He'd like you more if you wore make up!"

"Guys!" Lily interrupted. "Can't you two shut up for three seconds?"

"Sorry Lils but if Victoria would just _wear make up_ we wouldn't have this problem."

"If Brigette wouldn't stop _pestering_ me, I wouldn't be arguing with her!" Victoria glared at Brigette.

Lily sighed. She always wondered how two very different people like Brigette and Victoria could be best friends. They were always arguing about one thing or another.

"Do you guys want to get a move on?" She asked. "I'd like to meet Cody!"

Brigette squealed. "I can't wait to meet James!"

Behind Brigette's back, Victoria was making retching sounds.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "He's just going to break your heart Brigette."

Brigette winked slyly. "You never know."

Walking over the mirror, Brigette took one last look at her outfit. "Do you think my outfit's too conservative?" She asked, looking at her ensemble. She was wearing a ruffled light blue mini skirt with a blue tank top layered beneath a white one. Her white blonde hair was in a long braid down her back with some pieces framing her face.

She looked like a French prostitute.

Lily and Victoria decided on saying nothing. It was pointless arguing with Brigette Cleremont anyway.

--

Five minutes later, the trio left the Heads Room to see their respectable dates (besides Victoria and Lily's) waiting for them.

Brigette, spying James, squealed and ran over to him. "Hi Jamie!" She cooed, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi Brigette." James said in a voice loud enough for Lily to hear. Then he whispered into Brigette's ear. "Do you always have to do that?"

"Do you want to pull this off?" Brigette hissed.

Lily and Victoria walked down the marble steps, passing by James and Brigette and Sirius and the Gryffindor idiot Loraine Danielson.

"I can't WAIT to meet Cody." Lily squealed. "I'm SO excited."

Victoria smiled. "First time I heard you this excited in a long time."  
--

Reaching the Great Hall, Lily and Victoria spotted their dates and ran over to them.

"Hi Lily." Cody Bayer said, smiling at her. "You ready to go?"

"You bet I am." Lily smiled.

Walking towards the door where Filch, the caretaker was, they checked their names and left, but not before Filch 'talked' to the Marauders.

"I'm keeping an eye on you three." Filch growled at James, Sirius and Remus. "No more funny stuff! The last time it took me two hours to clean up the mess of the Dungbombs!"

Sirius put a look of great surprise on his face. "Now Filthy Filch," he said, "do you honestly think that _I_, Sirius Black would dare break the rules?"

James and Remus sniggered while Filch glared at Sirius. "No more funny stuff! Or we'll be going to Dumbledore's office."

Sirius saluted Filch. "Ay Filthy Filch!"

"And another thing!" Filch raged as they left. "Stop calling me that!"

"As you wish," Sirius shouted before muttering, "Filthy Filch."

--

"Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks first?" Cody asked Lily as they reached the village.

Lily nodded. "Sure. And after, where would you want to go?"

"Quidditch Emporium?" Cody asked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't have asked."

The two walked into the already crowded Three Broomsticks where they saw the pretty Madam Rosmerta serving some warlocks.

"Shall I get the drinks?" Cody asked, turning quite red.

Lily nodded. "If you don't mind."

"I don't." Cody walked over to the bar to order two Butterbeers.

As Lily found a booth to sit in, she heard a tinkling noise coming from the door.

Not bothering to turn her head to see whom it was Lily stared dreamily into space until there was a cry of, "Hey guys! Evans' is here!"

Shit.

James Potter in the flesh.

Trying her hardest not to say anything, Lily ignored James as he slid into the booth with Brigette at his side.

"Hi, Evans!"

Lily couldn't ignore him. He was just too annoying.

"Potter."

Brigette frowned. This wasn't going according to plan! If this kept going, Brigette would be James' 'girlfriend' for the rest of the year!

"Uh, Lils?" Brigette asked.

"Hmm?"

"Will you stop calling him Potter? Can you at least call him James?"

Lily groaned. "Brigette—"

"Please?"

Lily sighed. "Fine."

James grinned at Brigette. 'Thanks," he mouthed.

Brigette winked and shoved James out of the booth.

"Hey!"

"That's for not offering to buy drinks. Now MOVE!"

Grumbling, James left.

Brigette smiled and turned to Lily. "That's how you boss around a man."

"Cliché." Lily smiled.

The door opened again and this time there was a cry of, "Lily! Brigette! What ARE you doing HERE?"

It was Sirius and Loraine Danielson.

"Scuse us," Sirius said, squeezing past Brigette.

"Ugh, Black—next time, don't try and get your ass in my face." Brigette put on a revolted look.

"Oh please, you know you like my arse." Sirius wiggled it playfully.

"In your dreams." Brigette snorted.

Loraine, who was clearly jealous of Brigette, stuck out her chest and said, "Don't be stealing my boyfriend Cleremont!"

"Oh please," Brigette said, flicking some imaginary lint off her shoulder. "If I wanted to steal Sirius, I would have already."

Lily sighed in exasperation and looked to see where Cody had gone. She could see his brown head in line behind fifty other people.

This could take a while.

--

The bell tinkled again and to Lily's dismay, Sirius cried, "Hey Remus! Over here!"

Remus Lupin, with his date, Ashlynn Martinez looked at the slightly crowded table.

"That's okay; me and Ashlynn can find another table."

_Thank you Remus!_ Lily thought. She liked Remus but she wanted to spend some _alone_ time with Cody. Bad enough that Pott—er—_James_ and Sirius were sitting with them!

"Nonsense!" Sirius exclaimed, "Sit down! Lily won't mind!" He turned towards Lily. "Do you?"

Lily opened her mouth to say something but Sirius cut her off. "Didn't think so. Sit down Remus! You too Ashlynn!"

As the two slid into the booth, Loraine turned to Sirius, a hurt expression on her face.

"Sirius!" She whined. "How could you remember that Ravenclaw's name—but you can't remember mine?"

"I know your name!" Sirius insisted.

"Oh yeah?" Loraine crossed her arms and slouched in her chair. "Prove it!"

Lily buried her face in her arms.

"It's Laura!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No!"

"Lisa? Lana? Laurie? Lucy? It starts with an 'L'!"

"It's _Loraine_." She huffed. "Loraine Marie Danielson!"

"Oh, I knew that Loraine." Sirius said, putting an arm around the pretty brunette. "I was just messing with your hair.

Lily and Brigette snorted.

Loraine, on the other hand, bought it completely.

"Oh that's good!" She squealed hugging Sirius then her blue eyes went wide. "Is my hair messed up? Ehmagawd! I'll be back!"

Dashing out she barely missed Victoria Michaels, who was coming in.

"Watch where you're going!" She snapped as Ryan Armstrong led her.

"Heyy!" Brigette waved frantically. "Vicky! Over here!"

Lily groaned.

"Hey everybody!" Victoria smiled as she pulled Ryan over to the table. "Let's sit here, Ryan!"

Ryan muttered something about another table but Victoria wouldn't hear of it.

"No! Let's sit—_here_." She jerked Ryan into the booth. "I had to go to Quidditch Emporium with you. I want to sit here."

Ryan said nothing but Lily could tell he was miffed.

"Here you go Lily! A Butterbee—jeez, a lot can happen when somebody's gone."

Lily turned around to see a shocked Cody standing in front of the booth with two tankards full of hot butterbeer.

"Bayer!" Sirius said in a forced happy voice. "Pull up a seat! C'mon! Sit down!"

Cody obeyed and sat down next to Lily, giving her the butterbeer.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Cody gave her a wide smile as Sirius gave a wicked smile. This was going all according to plan. Now all they needed to do was for James to show up and...

"Next time you get the butterbeers Brigette!"

Right on time.

James, looking disgruntled slid a butterbeer at Brigette who smiled. "Thanks Jamie." She cooed.

James slid into the booth, next to Sirius.

Sirius slightly nudged James. "Bayer's here." He muttered. "Execute Plan A."

James nodded.

"Oy! Bayer! Can I see you outside for a moment? I need to show you something for Quidditch!"

Lily shot a sharp look at James. "He's a _Ravenclaw_ James." She explained. "Why would you want to show him something?"

James gave her a heart-stopping grin. "Can't a Gryffindor show his hospitality to our guest?"

Lily couldn't argue with that.

"Fine." She muttered.

Cody scooted past her and exited the Three Broomsticks.

Without Lily noticing, Brigette, Victoria, Sirius and Remus exchanged triumphant looks.

Looks like everything was going perfectly...

--

Outside, everything was going differently.

"We're going to Quidditch Emporium? Right Potter?" Cody asked.

James nodded. "Yeah. We are."

"Uh okay then." Cody was a little uncertain.

Five minutes later James whirled on Cody.

"What the—"

"Listen Bayer." James growled. "You stay away from Lily?"

"What?"

"You heard me," James took a threatening step forward. "You stay _away_ from Lily."

Cody got over his initial shock and stood his ground. "Why should I? Lily is the most wonderful person I've ever met!"

"I—said—stay—away." James said with a maniac glint in his eyes.

"Why do you even care? You're with Cleremont!"

James blinked. Damn, Bayer was good...

"Lily is Brigette's best friend." James hissed. "And I think she can do better than you."

"Who? You?" Cody challenged.

James raised his fists. "Listen Bayer. You drop Lily and I promise no harm will come to you. If you don't drop Lily, then I suggest you better start watching your back."

Cody swallowed nervously and to James' satisfaction, he looked a bit scared.

"Fine." He muttered. "I'll drop Lily."

James nodded, pleased. "Good choice Bayer. Oh and one more thing—you can't tell Lily. Unless you want to breathe through a machine, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Cody nodded.

"Good. Now, be a gentleman and go break Lily's heart." James turned on his foot and left, a smirk on his face.

Glad that was over with.

--

When he returned to the Three Broomsticks, he saw Sirius and Victoria guzzling down Butterbeers with the others (besides Lily) cheering.

"Must you always have a competition?" Lily asked, revolted.

A napkin was thrown at her.

"I'm back!" James said, sliding in next to Brigette who was wildly cheering on Victoria.

"Where's Cody?" Lily asked, looking around to see where the brown-haired, green-eyed boy went.

"Oh," James smirked and winked at Brigette to show that the job was done. "He left."

"Left?" Lily gasped.

James nodded.

The door opened again to reveal an upset Cody Bayer. "Look Lily," he said apologetically. "I can't be with you."

"Why?" Lily asked, hurt in her eyes.

"I just realized that I can't have a girlfriend right now." Cody said looking at James nervously who was nodding.

Lily sighed and spun on James. "Did you make him do this?" She snarled. "Like you did to Andrew Sullivan?"

James shook his head. "No Lily," he said lying to her. "This time I didn't do anything."

"He didn't." Cody sighed. "We were at Quidditch Emporium when I told him I shouldn't be going out with you."

Cody was really hating this right now. He really liked Lily.

"I'm really sorry Lily."

Lily spun away. "Go away Cody."

"Like I said," Cody said, glaring at James. "I'm really sorry."

Cody exited.

A silence filled the table as everybody looked at Lily who looked miserable.

Even Sirius and Victoria had the decency to stop their contest and look (for the fate of James' sake) upset.

"I'm really sorry Lily." Victoria said, patting Lily's hand. "Maybe he wasn't the one."

Lily sighed. "Yeah." She stood up quickly. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave."

"Okay Lily." Brigette said in concern. "Go back to Hogwarts, find a picture of Cody and hex the picture. It'll make you feel a _lot_ better. I always use that technique when I'm dumped."

"How would you know?" Victoria asked in surprise as Lily left. "You have _never_ been dumped!"

Brigette scowled. "I know that," she hissed. "I was doing that for Lily's sake!"

"Scuse me." James said, leaping out the door to go and find Lily. Maybe now she'd go out with him!

Once James left there was silence until there was a sound of high heels coming back and a cry of, "Sirius! How's my hair now? It's not all messed up? Is it?"

--

Outside of the Three Broomsticks, Lily found a bench and sat down, staring moodily at the ground.

She thought he was the one. She thought that Cody would at _least_ dump her after the second or third date! She thought that he was sweet and better than James Potter! At least James had the decency to dump girls after the second date!

"Lily!"

Speak of the devil.

"Lily!"

She looked up to see James Potter jogging up to her.

"Lo Pott—James."

"Hi." James looked hesitantly at the bench. "Mind if I sit?"

"Help yourself." Lily grumbled.

James sat down and said, "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

No response.

"I mean, it's the perfect end of September weather. Not too hot, not too cold, and the leaves are just starting to come off the trees. My cousin, Janine lives in the United States and she says that in New York it _never_ get this—"

"No offense," Lily interrupted. "But I don't feel like talking about weather right now."

"Right." James said, rumpling his hair. "Sorry."

Even though Lily was mad, she couldn't help but get annoyed at James. He was such a prat.

"Look Lily," James said awkwardly. "Cody's a git for breaking up with you. I mean look at Sirius! At least he has the girl for a day before getting bored with her! I'm just saying is—that was real pathetic of Bayer."

"I agree."

James struggled for something to say. "Also, I don't know why anybody would break up with you." He burst out. "You're sweet, beautiful, funny, caring, smart, gorgeous, amazing, cute—"

Lily couldn't help but smile. "That's real nice of you but please stop."

"Thank god. I ran out of things to say. I was going to start making up words."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Look," James said, trying to get to the point. "I know we got on the wrong foot back in first year."

"Obviously." Lily muttered.

"But I want everything to change." James continued.

"I'm not going out with you," Lily said, her temper rising. "I'm not going to be some scarlet woman who dates her best friend's boyfriend."

"No, no, no!" James quickly cut in. "What I was trying to say was I want _us_ to change. As in, start over and be friends. You know, put the past behind us and start over. What do you say?"

Lily thought of it. Was James Potter actually _offering_ to be _friends_?

"Fine James." She said, turning towards him. "I'll start over."

James grinned. "Great!"

"But," Lily warned. "If you ask me out I'll break it off. _Kapish_?"

James inwardly groaned but put on a bright smile. "Promise."

"Okay then." Lily said, sticking out her hand for James to shake. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans."

"I'm James Potter. Nice to meet you." James said, shaking Lily's hand.

All in all, not one of your normal Hogsmeade trips.

--

**Hey everybody! I'm baack!**

**Sorry it took so long to post this. I KNOW I said weekend but I kind of _forgot_—yes forgot—to finish writing this. I hope this 23-page chapter will make it up. Grins.**

**Next Chapter should be up by the weekend. **

**--Greekchic. **

**P.S. REVIEW. **


	7. Twinges of Jealousy

**Dating the Enemy**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Harry Potter, but sadly, I'm a 13-year-old loser who sits here and writes Fan fiction for fun. I don't own ANYTHING. NOTHING! Ok, I do own Brigette Cleremont and Victoria Michaels but that's it! **

**P.S. No flaming what so ever!**

Chapter 7— Twinges of Jealousy

--

The whole school was buzzing with news the next day.

James Potter and Lily Evans were friends.

Yes, _friends._

Nobody could believe it. How could they? After all, James and Lily spent six whole years being sworn enemies and now they decide to be friends?

Nevertheless, the students of Hogwarts could see that Lily and James were friendlier and were on first name accounts. Fortunately, there were no more huge screaming fits and duels. Many students (who had gotten in the way of the duels) were thrilled.

Yet, somebody—somebody was not as pleased as the rest.

--

"I really do hate Potions class." Brigette whined as the trio made their way to the Potions class.

"You and everybody else." James said.

"Oh come on guys." Lily said. "Potion's not _that_ bad."

"Easy for you to say." Sirius snorted. "Slughorn favors you."

"He does not!"

"Really now?" Sirius snickered and put on a high-pitched voice that was unlike his own. "Oh Miss Evans! Once again, you have proved that you are a natural Potions maker! Say, why don't you come to my party on Saturday night?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Black, seriously. He does not say that."

"Yes he does." Sirius said in the same high-pitched voice.

Remus snickered. "You know Padfoot. If you continue using that voice, it'll stay that way."

Sirius looked horrified and changed it immediately.

--

In Potions class, old fat Slughorn waddled (**A/N: isn't that a funny word? Waddled. Lol.) **to the front of the classroom, smiled at his class (Gryffindor and Slytherin) and said, "Group projects today class!"

Groans and cheers echoed through the classroom. James was one of the cheerers. He glanced hopefully at Lily who was giving Slughorn her utmost and undivided attention.

Brigette, on the other hand, was looking at James, hoping that he would pick her. However, once he saw her looking at Lily, she couldn't help but feel some red hot anger boil inside her. Yet, she couldn't explain what was going on.

"Are we choosing partners?" Loraine Danielson asked. "Cause if we are, I want my Siripoo!"

"No way Danielson!" Shouted Rebecca Balavitch. "He's mine!"

"No, he's mine!"

"MINE!"

"Ladies, ladies." Sirius said, standing up and looking impressively around the room. "There's enough Sirius for all of you."

Victoria, Brigette and Lily snickered.

Slughorn laughed and said, "Settle down Miss Danielson, and settle down Miss Balavitch. I shall be choosing the partners."

James groaned audibly. Great, now he wouldn't be partnered with Lily.

Waddling to the board, Slughorn tapped it with his wand and names slid onto it.

"Remus Lupin and Gabriella Miranda." Slughorn read.

A shy Latina girl stood up and sat next to Remus, while Sirius looked at the board hopefully.

"Victoria Michaels and Joby Ferguson."

Victoria rolled her eyes as the scowling, dark haired Slytherin slid next to her.

"Loraine Danielson and Rebecca Balavitch."

"WHAT?" The two girls shrieked as Sirius grinned.

Slughorn continued on, as if he didn't hear them.

"Sirius Black and Severus Snape."

CRASH.

Everybody turned around to see Sirius on the ground, his mouth agape.

"But Professor!" He howled. "I can't work with Snivellus! I mean, look at him! He'd get grease all over me!"

The Gryffindor side erupted in laughter.

Slughorn shook his head. "Tut tut, Mr. Black. You'll have to work with Mr. Snape."

"I'd rather eat salamanders." Sirius muttered as he slouched over to the Slytherin side.

"Brigette Cleremont and—"

_Please say James. Please say James. Please say James! _Brigette crossed her fingers for luck. She didn't know why but she wanted James to be her partner so badly. She also didn't want Lily to be his partner.

"Sebastian Watson."

Brigette's mouth fell open as she eyed the ugly Slytherin. "_Sacre bleu!" _She muttered. "I get stuck with some imbecile."

As she passed her brown haired friend, Victoria smirked and said, "Have a fun time."

Brigette stuck out her tongue and sat by Sebastian, who eyed her hopefully.

_Oh well,_ Brigette thought to herself as she looked at her boyfriend and her best friend. _As long as James isn't paired with Lily, I'm okay._

Suddenly, she smacked herself in the head. Why was she thinking this?

"James Potter and Lily Evans." Slughorn read, looking up from the black board to smile at his two favorite Gryffindors.

_What_? Brigette thought, her heart lurching as she saw a grin cross James' handsome features as he slid next to Lily, who smiled at him.

Slughorn continued until he reached all the names.

"You may begin."

--

"Alrighy then." Lily said, flipping open her book. "We should get started."

"Hmm hmm." James really wasn't paying attention to a word Lily was saying anyway. He was too busy smelling her hair from a distance. It smelled like vanilla. He also was entranced by the sheen of her hair. **(A/N: James is such a sap!)**

"Sleepless Potion," Lily read, peering at the book. "The Potion that doesn't make you sleep." She snorted. "Well, that was plainly obvious."

James shrugged. He envisioned Lily falling in love with him right now and then declaring her love for him in this classroom.

"Oy! James!" Lily sighed angrily. "Get out of la la land!"

James shook his head. "Huh? What?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Will you measure some armadillo bile please? We need three cup fulls."

"Right away Madam!" James saluted her and started measuring out the bile.

As Lily clearly read the instructions, James copied them and put them into the cauldron.

As they worked, James started to talk to Lily. "So, Lily." He said, chopping up some bitterroot. "How's your family?"

A smile crossed Lily's beautiful features. "Oh, they're great! My sister, Petunia," her smile was erased to form a scowl. "Has a new husband."

"You say Petunia as if it's a bad thing." James asked, confused at how much scorn was put into that name. "What's wrong with your sister?"

"Oh, she hates me." Lily said casually, looking at the book. "One crocodile heart James."

"Hates you?" James gaped. "How could anybody hate you? I mean, you're so nice and funny!"

Lily smiled. "Thanks for the compliment James, but Petunia hates me. Ever since I turned eleven—pass the crocodile heart please."

James handed her the slippery heart. "Why?"

"Something because of me being a witch and she's not." Lily said, adding the ingredient in. "She always wanted to be first for everything. She's three years older than I am."

"Is she pretty like you?"

"Yeah," Lily said, stirring the potion. "If you like girls who look like horses."

A visual of a half girl half horse popped into James head. "Urgh. That doesn't sound good."

"You're telling me." Lily muttered. "When I turn seventeen this summer, I'm going to charm all the windows to break when they see her ugly face."

James grinned. This girl was a natural!

"Say, why don't you play pranks with us?" He asked. "You could be a Marauderess!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the offer—but no. I enforce the rules, not break them."

--

On the other side of the room, the others were not fairing as well.

"For god's sakes Black," Snape hissed. "You add the armadillo bile first—then the bitterroot!"

Sirius glared. "If you think you're such a know-it-all, why don't you do all the work?"

Snape scowled. "I will then."

Sirius grinned. That was easier than he thought.

There really wasn't much to say about Remus and Gabriella. They were doing superb.

Figures.

Victoria and Joby were trying their hardest to work together peacefully but the Quidditch teams kept making them be at each other's throats.

"Slytherin's gonna win this year." Joby insisted.

Victoria snorted. "Yeah—you keep telling yourself that."

"I'm the Beater," Joby boasted. "I'll be blasting the Bludgers at your precious Chasers and at you."

"Then I'd advise you to watch your back." Victoria muttered. "Our Beaters are gonna kick your ass."

Brigette and Sebastian were doing quite well. Well, Sebastian was doing most of the work while Brigette daydreamed about a certain boy.

A certain raven-haired, hazel-eyed boy who was sitting some seats away from her on the Gryffindor side.

She eyed Lily with disdain, who was smiling and shoving James playfully. All of a sudden, boiling hot anger erupted and spread throughout her entire body. Brigette's stomach quivered with jealousy. Why was she feeling like this? She should be _happy _that Lily was starting to like James. She should be _ecstatic._ After all, once James was Lily's, she could move on.

Yet, something was wrong. She didn't _want_ to move on to another boy. She wanted _James_.

--

"Time's up!" Slughorn cried. "Let me look at your potions!"

James and Lily stopped what they were doing and looked at their gray potion.

"I believe we did everything right." Lily said, zealously looking at the Sleepless Potion brewing in her cauldron.

"The book said the potion should be gray." James commented looking at the book.

Lily smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen this side to you before."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, sweet, caring, and nice. Not arrogant, boastful or conceited."

James puffed out his chest. "That's how I always am. Sweet, caring and nice."

"Just not around me." Lily muttered.

James grinned. "You know I always showed off to you!"

Slughorn passed their potion at that moment. "Excellent Lily! Excellent James! Oho! You two aren't arguing either! Excellent!"

"Alright!" James grinned, raising his hand to give Lily a high-five. "I didn't fail!"

Lily giggled as she slapped James' hand, feeling quite warm when their hands touched.

_What is the matter with me?_ Lily asked as her cheeks turned red. _I don't like James Potter! Only as a friend._

--

Brigette was still eyeing the two carefully, even when they were leaving the dungeons, walking with Victoria.

"I hated Potions." Victoria grumbled. "Ferguson couldn't shut up!"

"James was okay." Lily said, turning slightly red and looking down at her hands. "He was actually decent today."

Victoria nudged Brigette in excitement. "Really?"

Brigette put on a smile, though feeling it felt somewhat fake.

"Does that mean you like him?" Victoria asked breathlessly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Must jump to the worst conclusion, don't you?"

Victoria ignored Lily's comment and went on eagerly. "Well?"

"No," Lily said, although not very sure. "We're _friends_." She put a special emphasis on the word, 'friends.'

Victoria turned to Brigette. "Our plan is halfway there!" She whispered excitedly. "Jealousy is working! Lily's starting to like him!"

_She's not the only one._ Brigette thought before she stopped in her tracks, her blue eyes widening in horror.

_I'm jealous of Lily._

--

**Dun, dun, dun! Here you go to you impatient people who have been wondering when Brigette would be getting jealous! It's finally happened! (I'm such a bad author. Making you guys wait a while). **

**Until next week,**

**--Greekchic.**

**P.S. REVIEW. **


	8. Falling in Love Part 1

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Harry Potter, but sadly, I'm a 13-year-old loser who sits here and writes Fan fiction for fun. I don't own ANYTHING. NOTHING! Ok, I do own Brigette Cleremont and Victoria Michaels but that's it! **

**P.S. No flaming what so ever!**

Chapter 8— Falling In Love Part 1

**Brigette's POV**

Have you ever gotten the strange feeling that you are in love, even though you shouldn't be?

Ever gotten the feeling that whenever that guy flirts with another girl you want to rip her throat out, even though you shouldn't?

Ever gotten the feeling that every time you are around that certain person you get that tremble in your stomach? You feel hot and you act like an idiot?

Well, unfortunately, this has happened to me, Brigette Cleremont.

And the boy I happen to love is James Potter. My alleged 'boyfriend.'

I really don't know _how_ I managed to fall in love with him. Brigette Cleremont does NOT do love! Lust maybe, but not love! No, I'm a female Lothario. I play around, snog them senseless and dump their sorry little hearts.

Yet, how in the world was James Potter different?

There must be _something_! Yet, I don't know what! Maybe it was his messy black hair.

Nah.

What about his gorgeous hazel eyes that twinkled when he was happy.

Hmm—maybe.

Maybe it's the way he acts around everybody and is so loyal to the gang. I mean, he's ALWAYS there for Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. And every month, when poor Remus has to visit his poor sick mother, James always accompanies him! I mean—how nice of James is that?

It must be that—his loyalty.

However, I still don't know how I could have fallen in love with him. I mean, the _only_ reason I went out with him was a) to make Lily fall in love with him and b) because he was the only boy I haven't dated yet. (Well, all the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff boys. You honestly think I'm going to date a Slytherin boy? Yech!)

I think it all started when we were going to Charms class...

This had to be early October at the very least. And all of us, me, James, Sirius, Remus, Lils and Vicky all were on our way to Charms class.

Well, I couldn't _help _but notice that Lily was giving James discreet glances over her shoulder and blushing every time she thought that James noticed her.

Even though I was supposed to be pleased, I just couldn't. White-hot anger surged through my body and I snuggled up closer to James (who just happened to have his arm around me).

So there. Ha.

Well, the next moment Lily turned a little to sneak a look at James; I flung my arms around his neck to give him a huge hug.

Lily turned the color of her hair and quickly whipped her head around.

"What are you doing?" James hissed as I released him.

"Making sure that Lily gets jealous." I whispered back, not mentioning that I had clearly enjoyed the hug.

James' eyes brightened. "You mean she had been staring?"

My heart quickened as I realized the error of my ways. Smart move Cleremont.

"Uh no." I said quickly. "Just in _case_ she turned around."

"Oh," James looked disappointed and I felt a bit sorry for him. However, the pity went away once we reached Charms.

Thanks to the idiot Flitwick, (I never liked him anyway), James and I couldn't sit together anymore. It was because Professor Flitwick decided we needed class seating arrangements because he thought that the kids in his class were causing too much disruption. AKA, James and Sirius. Remus was never a bad boy. Wonder how he became a Marauder.

Therefore, Flitwick, in his tiny, squeaky voice put us in our seating arrangements. My new seat was next to Harvey Myland, a boy I dumped in fourth year and still had a major crush on me.

Victoria had to sit by Loraine Danielson (poor thing) while Sirius was moved next to Marian Thorburn, an annoying know-it-all. Also she had terrible style! She wore her bushy and thick straw textured light blonde hair into a tight braid down her back. She wore no make up and she wore these _hideous_ huge black glasses. She always wore the same thing too. A patched skirt and a shirt that said, 'THE STONES RULE.' (Marian was a Muggle-born. I have no idea who 'The Stones' are)

Remus sat by Gregory Rush, some boy I also dated in fifth year while my James Potter sat by Lily Evans.

Psh. Lucky.

When Lily slid down next to James, they both smiled at each other. Next thing I knew, James said something to her causing Lily to blush and her put her hand on his arm.

My stomach lurched and I swear to god, I wanted to go over there and beat the living crap out of Lily. However, even as the visuals passed by through my head of me killing Lily, it never happened.

"Today class," Flitwick squeaked. "We'll be learning how to change a toad into a frog." (**I know, I know. Unoriginal, but hey, it's my work!)**

Sirius raised his hand. I rolled my eyes. Figuring Sirius, it would be a stupid thing to say.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

"Why would we ever want to turn a toad into a frog?"

The class snickered yet Flitwick didn't seem amused.

"Some day Mr. Black." Flitwick said, "You will realize why."

Sirius tipped in his chair and flashed his trademark grin.

I rolled my eyes. Honestly, Sirius was a piece of work.

As Flitwick droned on, I felt my eyes wander over to James and Lily. Lily was paying attention to every word the professor was saying (Charms is her favorite class) while James was scratching something into the desk. Initials, most likely. Maybe he was scratching _my_ initials, B.C.

"Mr. Potter!" Flitwick snapped, making James jump. "Next time, would you kindly NOT sketch 'L.E.' into my desks?"

James grinned. "Right-o Professor."

Flitwick went back to his lesson as Lily nudged him. "You prat!"

James shrugged. "What?"

"Don't write my initials in the desk!" She hissed.

I bristled. How was Lily so sure that they were _her_ initials? For all I knew, they could be Lalaine Evgray's initials!

In addition, I was heartbroken that James didn't scratch MY initials into the desk. After all, we were boyfriend and girlfriend. James should only adore ME. Not anybody else.

Anyhow, I slid my eyes away from James and Lily and tried to pay attention to Flitwick. It was hard though, considering the fact that James kept on poking and flirting with Lily. I was sure Lily would look at him with an angry look in her eye and tell him that he shouldn't be flirting with her because he was with me. But no, Lily turned red and tried to ignore him but she couldn't.

My face turned red. How dare she do that to my boyfriend!

Later, when Charms ended, I charged out of the classroom to find James, ignoring Lily and Victoria's cries for me to come back.

Once I neared him (obviously by Sirius and Remus), I poked him in the back of the head.

"OUCH." James snapped, whirling around to see me. "What was that for?"

I curled my finger at him. "I need to talk to you."

James rumpled his hair. "Uhh—okay."

I pulled him over to a deserted part of the hall and told him, in a chilling voice, "Why were you flirting with Lily?"

"What?" James looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You were flirting with Lily!" I hissed my pale face turned bright red. "I saw you!"

"Yeah, so I was." James said, quickly defending himself. "But I had every right too! I'm _trying_ to get her jealous, and it's working too!"

My face-hardened. What was so special about Lily anyway?

James, seeing my face looked slightly confused. "Why are you acting like this? Are you _jealous?_"

My eyes widened. "No!" I spluttered. "Of COURSE not!" I gave a nervous laugh. "You would honestly believe that I, Brigette Cleremont would be jealous of somebody else?"

James scratched his head. "Yeah—that's true."

I nodded my head. "Exactly!"

James sighed. "Well, I'm gonna catch up with me mates. See ya later Bree."

Bree? Is that a new nickname? I liked it.

"Bye James." I said, before slumping against the wall.

I hate being in love.

--

**Ha ha! There! It's done! BIG thanks to my cousin who begged me to write this chapter. THANK YOU. **

**Next Chapter is LILY'S POV. **

**BTW, if any of my fellow Greeks are reading this—don't forget about March 25! It's a VERY Special Day! To you _Americanizes _(Americans or non-Greeks) it is the Greek Independence Day: P**

**Remember the 2 R's! Read and Review!**

**Until next week!**

**--Greekchic.**


	9. Falling in Love Part 2

**Disclaimer: If I have said it once, I will say it again. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. **

**P.S. No flaming what so ever!**

Chapter 9— Falling In Love Part 2

**Lily's POV**

Six years.

Six bloody years.

It took me six years to finally realize something very important.

I am falling hard for James Tristan Potter.

Can you honestly believe this? I mean, I've _hated_ James Potter ever since that—ahh—_little problem_ in first year. But, I'm not going to go into it. It'd take me too long to explain.

However, I will say that I can't believe that I, Lily Anne Evans fell in love with my biggest enemy.

I don't know how this happened! This really sucks. I mean, HE IS MY BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND FOR CRAPS SAKES!

Okay, before I hyperventilate here, I better explain HOW I've fallen hard for Potter.

It had to be late September to early October and we were going to Transfiguration, which McGonagall taught.

"I hate this class." Brigette whined. "I'm surprised I've been passing for six years."

"Stop being such a baby." I chided. "This class is easy."

Brigette rolled her eyes. "For you, maybe, but to the rest of us, it's hard."

"Uh actually Bree," James cut in. "It's easy for me."

"And me." Sirius cut in.

"Me too." Remus said.

"Aye." Victoria exclaimed.

Brigette crossed her arms and pouted. "Humph."

"Don't worry Bree." James laughed, "I'll help you."

Brigette's eyes lit up and she looked up at James. "Really?" She purred. "When? I'm free all this week."

The rest of the gang made retching sounds but my heart plummeted and it felt like there was a pit in my stomach. What was the matter with me? I couldn't be—jealous. Nah. Lily Evans never did jealousy. It just wasn't me.

Now Brigette.

That was a different story.

We finally made our way up to Transfiguration and lo and behold, Professor McGonagall had a new seating chart for us.

"Stop complaining Miss Hayword," Professor McGonagall snapped to Beatrice, who was whining about her seating arrangement. "In the real world, this is how it will be."

Beatrice pouted as I looked hopefully at the seating chart. Maybe I would be sitting by Victoria. Or Brigette. Or, maybe even James...

I shook my head. _Stop thinking like that Lil!_ I chided myself. _You don't like James! He's Brigette's boyfriend!  
_

McGonagall tapped the board and the piece of parchment, which held all the names on it, was transferred onto the board.

Everybody scrambled to the front of the room to get a closer look.

"Oh great," Victoria groaned. "I'm with Pretty Boy himself."

Victoria was talking about Sirius—or as she liked to call him, 'Blackie.'

"He's pretty smart." Remus said to Victoria.

"When he wants to be." Victoria snorted, picking up her things and sliding into the front row seat where Sirius was sitting.

"Why am I in the front seat?" Sirius asked aloud. "I'm right in front of McGonagall!"

"That was a pretty rhetorical question Sirius." James grinned.

Sirius looked confused. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means it's self-explanatory. You basically answered your own question." Remus explained.

"Oh." Sirius slouched in his chair. "I still hate sitting in front of McGonagall."

"Stop being a baby." Victoria muttered, looking displeased.

Sirius made a face.

Snickering, I looked at the board again. "Remus, you're sitting in the back row with Evan Watkins." I said, looking at the board.

"Thanks Lily." Remus said gratefully and picked up his stuff to go sit by another know-it-all.

"Out of my way." Brigette snapped, pushing by Loraine Danielson and Rebecca Balavitch.

"Hey!" They snapped.

Brigette stuck her finger at them and shoved her way through.

"That was real nice of you Bree." James said, amused.

Brigette ignored him and looked at the board.

"Lil, you're sitting by Piper Pinelli." She informed. "Middle row, second seat back."

I nodded, yet slightly upset. Don't get me wrong, Piper was an okay guy, but I would have rather sat by someone else.

As I passed James, he locked a gaze with me. I stared at him for a few seconds before I broke away, blushing slightly.

_Stop it Lily_. I scolded myself as I sat by the idiot Piper, who was combing his blonde hair back.

"Yo Evans." Piper said in his 'I'm such an idiot' deep voice. "Does my hair look better combed forward or back?"

I didn't answer.

"Hi Lily!" Came a bright voice and I turned around to see a smiling Brigette.

"Hi Brigie!" I said, excited that Brigette was behind me. "Who are you sitting by?"

"My boyfriend!" She squealed, latching onto James' arm.

My stomach twisted as I gazed at James' handsome face. "Nice seeing you James."

James grinned, making the heat rise to my face. Damn, I really do hate being a redhead.

"Hi Lily."

I quickly turned around, my face radiating heat as Piper looked at my red face and then at James and said, "Evans, you like Potter?"

My heart leaped into my throat as I cut my eyes back towards James and Brigette. James was leaning forward, trying to hear every word that Piper was saying while Brigette, well Brigette's face was a whirlwind of emotions that I could not identify.

"Well..." Piper pressed on, still combing his blonde hair. "It's a very simple question. You do...or you don't."

"Ergh," I said, cutting my eyes back again at James who still was leaning forward, trying to catch every word while Brigette's face turned bright red.

I felt trapped. What could I say? I could not say that I liked James because he was Brigette's boyfriend. In addition, I couldn't say that I didn't like him because James would get heartbroken.

"I like James," I said, choosing my words carefully. "In a very close way. He's one of my best guy friends."

"So in other words," Piper whispered to me. "You like him."

I scowled at him while discreetly throwing my pen down to see James' reaction.

He looked completely satisfied, grinning while giving thumbs up to Sirius and Remus.

Brigette's face caught my attention though.

She looked completely livid. Her light blue eyes looked like ice and she was breathing heavily as if she was in a rage. Her small hands were clenched into fists as if she wanted to throw a punch at someone.

I frowned in confusion and turned around, preparing myself for McGonagall's lesson.

After this little chat with Piper, Brigette was never the same again.

--

**All done! Let's give it a big WOOT for Greekchic! WOOT Lol. Eh, not one of my best chapters and not a lot of drama but next chapter, Chapter 10, 'Fallen Diary' will have so much drama that your head will spin! (I hope)**

**Remember the two R's! Read and Review! Review PLEASE. **

**Until next week!**

**--Greekchic.**


	10. Fallen Diary

**Disclaimer: If I have said it once, I will say it again. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. **

**P.S. No flaming what so ever!**

Chapter 10—Fallen Diary

Ever since that little 'chat' with Piper Pinelli in Transfiguration, Brigette Cleremont was never the same again.

Well, around Lily at the least.

She was colder towards Lily, she ignored her, she even started calling her 'Evans' when Lily wasn't around. She also started clinging to James even more, which annoyed the hell out of James. He never expected Brigette to be _this_ clingy.

--

"God, she is so screwed up in the head!" James said, pacing in his room while Sirius ate a banana. "I mean, she's _always_ around me!

"Maybe she's trying her hardest to make Lily jealous." Sirius said, chomping on his banana.

James shook his head. "It can't be that. She's clinging to me when Lily's not around. She's even started accusing me of cheating on her when we're in private."

Sirius snorted as she took the last bite of his banana and threw it on the ground. It really didn't matter because the room was already trashed.

James' eyes went wide. "You don't think she could actually—you know—_like_ me—do you?"

Sirius, who had been busy chewing the last bite of his banana suddenly sat up and started coughing, his face turned bright red.

Finally, with the aid of James, Sirius stopped choking.

"You must be mad Prongs!" Sirius gasped, rubbing his chest as he took deep breaths. "Brigette, the female girl player of Hogwarts starting to like you? That's crazy talk!"

James smiled weakly. "Yeah. It is. Once you think about it. I mean, how many hearts has she broken?"

"Too many to count of." Sirius muttered.

James started calming down. Sitting down on his bed, he rumpled his hair and exhaled. "You're right Padfoot. I must be mad. Brigette liking me for real? Yeah right."

Oh how wrong he was.

--

"No, no, NO!"

Another colorful piece of clothing flew out of the wardrobe and fell on top of Victoria Michaels' head.

"Pfh." Victoria spat, taking the filmy piece of material off her head and throwing it on Mandy Everson's bed, whose whole bed was covered in clothing.

"Are you done yet?" Victoria asked, tapping her foot and checking her Cartier watch. "We were supposed to meet Lily five minutes ago!"

Brigette slightly scowled from the wardrobe as she put a red polo shirt on. Of course they had to meet_ perfect _little Lily. Little Lily who just _had_ to like _her_ boyfriend.

Brigette pulled the polo shirt over her head and threw it over as it landed in a heap on the ground.

Victoria sighed. "Will you hurry up?" She snapped. "It's not like we're meeting James or anybody!"

_Of course it is_. Brigette thought as she snatched a chocolate brown shirt and paired it with a turquoise one. _I need to remind Lily that I'm hotter than her and she has no chance with James at all._

Looking at herself, she threw on a blue jean A-line skirt and some flip-flops.

"There," Brigette said, coming out from the wardrobe and spinning around. "How do I look?"

"About time." Victoria said. "Let's jet."

"Not yet." Brigette said, disappearing into the bathroom. "I need my make up!"

"Blimey!" Victoria cried in exasperation. "We're not going to some fancy restaurant! We're just meeting Lils in the Heads Room so we can do our homework together!"

Brigette turned around and said, "Appearance is everything, Vicky."

Victoria scowled and checked her watch again. "Whatever. Anyway, I'm going. I'm not waiting any longer. I'll meet you there."

"Okay." Brigette said going into the bathroom. "_Au revoir!_" (sp?)

As she walked into the bathroom, she checked her appearance out. She looked gorgeous as usual. Her pale, milky skin was flawless, her crystal blue eyes gleamed and her white-blonde hair shone like a halo.

She grit her teeth as she remembered the conversation Lily had with Parker about her 'sorta' liking James. Psh! It was as if Lily thought that she was stupid! Brigette had more boyfriends than James Potter and Sirius Black had girlfriends combined!

Girls like Lily were like skim milk—you know, when you think you're fat and you drink it every day but eventually you get sick of it and go for a milk shake.

Brigette knew she was the milk shake. With whipped cream and a cherry on top.

--

_God, Brigette is SUCH a girly-girl it's not even funny anymore. Something's wrong with her too. _

Those were Victoria Michaels thoughts as she walked down the corridor to the Heads Room to meet Lily about their Potions homework.

_Why all of a sudden Brigette HAS to look her best when going somewhere? Especially with Lily. I mean, it is not as if she is going to some huge party like meeting some rich wizard. That would be different._

As Victoria walked down the hall, she shook her head. Something was odd with Brigette now. It wasn't the way she dressed or anything or personality—hell no. She was still the same bubbly, boy-crazed airhead that Victoria had known since forever. No, it was the way she acted around Lily.

Victoria shook her head as she reached the Heads Room. "LE, JP." She said using the password that James created.

A door appeared and slowly slid open, letting Victoria enter.

--

Inside the Heads dormitory, in the Heads Common Room a fire roasted and sitting on the couch was none other than Lily Evans, who was busy scribbling away in a green leather diary that was perched in her lap.

Victoria looked at Lily, eyebrows raised.

"Lily?" She asked.

Lily looked startled as she slammed the diary shut in haste.

"Yes?"

"Since when do write in a diary?" Victoria teased.

"Since this past summer," Lily replied, locking up the diary. "Mum thought it would be good for me to put my thoughts on paper."

"Can I read it?" Victoria teased.

Lily clutched it to her chest and looked at Victoria, eyes wide open.

"No!" She cried, hanging onto it for dear life.

"I was just joking." Victoria laughed; plopping down next to Lily and throwing her Potions work down. "God, you're gullible."

Lily made a face as she slid down from the comfortable couch to the floor as she and Victoria put their stuff on the table and started to work.

About five minutes into the homework, Lily sat up and exclaimed, "Where's Brigette?"

"Most likely she's still primping." Victoria shook her head in disgust as she dotted the _I_ in _in._ "Honestly she takes FOREVER when she's making herself look 'beautiful.'" Victoria put air quotes around the word, 'beautiful.' "I mean, it's not like she's gonna see James or anything!'

"I'll go check on her." Lily said cheerfully, standing up and stretching.

"Noo!" Victoria whined. "I still don't get all this crap! Help mee!"

"Stop being such a baby." Lily scolded, picking up her diary. "I'll be back soon."

--

Lily walked down the corridor towards Gryffindor Tower, smiling slightly. Knowing Brigette, she would be making her hair as beautiful as possible, just in case there were any cute guys (that she didn't date) around.

Soon, she got to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Fortuna Major." Lily replied confidently.

The Fat Lady swung open letting Lily climb in.

Stepping inside the Gryffindor Common Room, Lily smiled to herself. It looked just the same as it did last year.

A fire was crackling merrily in the fire pit and students were doing homework, playing Exploding Snap, Wizards Chess or Gobstones, or sleeping.

Laughing Lily walked on over to the marble staircase and walked up it to the girls dormitory.

Finding her old dormitory, Lily pushed the door open. "Brigette?" She asked attentively. "Brigie? It's me—Lily."

Stepping inside the room she crossed over Mandy Everson's bed and Eliza Montgomery's bed and went to the bathroom, knowing that was Brigette's haven.

Opening up the door a crack she said, "Brigette?"

Her voice echoed through the bathroom and it seemed as if a million Lily's were calling her friend's name.

"Yes?" A voice from behind her asked.

Whirling around, Lily saw Brigette with her books in her arms.

"There you are!" Lily laughed. "Good, Victoria was getting worried."

Brigette smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Well, let's go!" Lily said, walking out the dormitory and down the marble steps.

In her haste, she dropped her diary onto the ground—not knowing that many people could read it.

People that she didn't want to read her diary.

--

_Damn that girl. Why does she always have to intrude on me? I didn't WANT to go study with Lily! _

Those were Brigette's thoughts the next day as she marched off to lunch.

_Acting like my own mother, bossing me around. Who does she think she is?_

In her anger and frustration, she didn't hear somebody calling her name.

"BRIGETTE!"

Turning around she found (to her delight) her boyfriend run over to her.

"Hi Jamie." She cooed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Care to join me for lunch?"

"Sorry, but Sirius, Remus and I are planning another prank."

"Oh," Brigette looked crestfallen for a second but perked up and said, "So, what do you want? I know you didn't up here to say hi."

"Do you know who this belongs to?" James thrust a green leather diary at Brigette. "I found it on the Common Room floor when I went in there to discuss plans with Sirius and Remus."

Brigette cocked an eyebrow as she took the diary and inspected it. Suddenly her face paled as she realized whom the diary belonged to. How could James not have noticed whom it belonged too!

_Lily Evans._

Brigette clutched the diary to her chest. "Oh! It's mine! Must have dropped it yesterday!" She lied.

James nodded, oblivious to her lying. "Well okay. See you around."

"Bye Jamie!" Brigette waved and smiled until he left. Then, a frown etched onto her face.

_Let's see what perfect little Lily wrote about today?_

Brigette tried to open it but noticed the lock on it.

Rolling her eyes, she took out her wand and muttered, "_Alohamora!_"

The lock sprang open and Brigette rolled her eyes again. Muggles, they honestly think that a stupid little lock would stop wizards and witches from reading private thoughts!

Flipping open to the latest entry Brigette read:

_October 1, 1977_

_I'm feeling quite funny right now. No, I'm not sick, I think I just might be falling for James Potter! I mean, its strange isn't it? I hate him, and then I like him! I guess it has something to do with him and Brigette. He also stopped pulling pranks (in front of me), annoying me and asking me out. I don't know, he's matured—somehow._

_But what do I do? Do I tell him? NO! Not that! He'd probably laugh and say in a cruel voice, "Too late Evans."_

_It would break B's heart too if she ever found out._

_Therefore, I'm not going to say a word, yet I can't help but FLIRT._

_Love,_

_Lily_

Brigette gasped and turned bright red. Why that little—!

--

It was after dinnertime.

Lily, who had enjoyed a humorous lunch (with another Victoria-Sirius competition and this time Sirius won) was in a good mood right now.

As she reached the Heads Room, she noticed something green on the ground.

"My diary!" She exclaimed. "How in the world did it get there?"

Picking up the diary she found a note taped to the front:

_L—Found your diary. B.C._

Lily smiled. "Thanks Brigette!" She said aloud, saying the password and walking inside thinking, _Who could ask for a better friend than Brigette?_

_--_

It was near evening time as Lily climbed into bed.

Snuggling down into the covers, Lily reached over to her bedside table and picked up her diary and pen.

Propping up on some pillows, Lily flipped open to the last entry and gasped as she read what was in it.

STAY AWAY FROM JAMES, YOU SLUT.

Lily's face turned bright red. So. That's how she wanted to play? Fine.

Let the war begin.

--

**And there my readers—the drama heats up. Yes I no, I no. Took forever and I'm TERRIBLY sorry.**

**And yes I no that this chapter was up in a day but I was really looking forward to this chapter for a LOONG time!**

**Until next week!**

**--Greekchic.**


	11. Victoria Knows

**Disclaimer: If I have said it once, I will say it again. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. **

Chapter 11—Victoria Knows

_Previously on Dating the Enemy_

_Propping up on some pillows, Lily flipped open to the last entry and gasped as she read what was in it._

_STAY AWAY FROM JAMES, YOU SLUT._

_Lily's face turned bright red. So. That's how she wanted to play? Fine._

_Let the war begin_.

--

Victoria Michaels looked at her blank piece of parchment that was sitting in front of her.

_Victoria Michaels_

_October 17, 1977_

_Gryffindor House_

_Potions_

Victoria scowled as she ran her fingers through her already mussed up brown hair. Why was this so damn hard? She wished Lily and Brigette were here. They (actually Lily) would know what to do and would help poor Victoria from failing Slughorn's class.

Victoria always thought this class was pointless. Ever since second year when Slughorn confiscated Victoria's Quidditch magazine and said, "Potions is more important than a lousy game of Quidditch."

It didn't matter if she even got anything this damn professor was saying either. She wasn't going to use potions in real life anyway. She was going to be a professional Quidditch player when she left Hogwarts (much to the dismay of her mother, but Victoria didn't give a damn about her mother or what she had to say).

"Oh screw this." Victoria muttered, throwing her quill off to the side. "I'll just copy off from Lily."

As Victoria rolled up the blank parchment, she started to think. Something was wrong with Lily and Brigette.

No, no, they weren't sick or anything; it was just the way they acted around each other.

Around Victoria, they were pleasant with each other but Victoria could tell that something was up. They never talked anymore besides a 'pass the butter please?' or 'hi,' and they never wanted to be in the same room together. When Lily asked Victoria if she wanted to go to the library to study together Victoria would ask if Brigette could join them. Lily would usually make excuses saying she only wanted to work with Victoria or that Brigette was out with James.

Victoria wasn't born yesterday you know. She knew something was up with Lily and Brigette and as God as her witness she was going to find out.

--

Sirius Black was in a dilemma.

Yes, he was in a dilemma.

And that dilemma was what tasty snack he nicked from the kitchens was he to eat.

There was treacle fudge, chocolate pudding, a slab of strawberry and vanilla layer cake, éclairs, and Danish cookies.

"Hmmm." Sirius said looking at his selections. "What shall I eat today?"

He couldn't decide. They all looked so good!

He wished Remus were here. Remus would help him decide but phooey on him! He was out on a date with his girlfriend, Ashlynn. A Ravenclaw bookworm, just like Remus!

Sirius also wished James was here too but James was out on the Quidditch Pitch, drilling his new recruits, third year Allison Stockard and fifth year Keith O'Connell.

Hehe let the new recruits suffer. James was not known to be nice during his drills. Sirius should know he used to be assistant captain before he stopped showing up to practices. James booted him off but Sirius could really care less.

"What snack shall I eat?" He wondered aloud.

"I'd take the treacle fudge," came a voice from behind him, "but for you, just eat all of it."

"Victoria!" Sirius gasped turning around to see the brunette standing in front of him. "What are you doing in here?" Then, a smirk crossed his face. "Does Ryan know you're up here? Tsk tsk Victoria. You don't want to be cheating on your boyfriend now, do you?"

"Shut the hell up Black." Victoria snapped, stealing a Danish cookie and a chocolate éclair. "I'm here on official business."

"For what?" Sirius asked, looking at the cookie and the éclair that was in Victoria's hands. "It's not for Quidditch now, is it?"

Victoria bit down on the Danish cookie. "Nope."

"Well?" Sirius asked, not taking his eyes off the treats in Victoria's hands.

Victoria popped the rest of the cookie in her mouth and conjured a napkin to place the éclair. Letting it hover in mid air Victoria was free to talk.

"Do you know what's going on around Brigette and Lily?"

"Huh?" Sirius asked his eyes still on the éclair. "Sorry, I wasn't listening.

Victoria rolled her eyes. Figures he wasn't paying attention. She kept asking herself why she even asked Sirius about her dilemma but she knew that James would tell Sirius anything.

"I said—" Victoria started before Sirius cut her off.

"Are you going to finish that éclair? Cause if you're not, then I'll eat it."

"Oh for heaven's sakes!" Victoria snapped. "Would you just listen to me for five minutes of your life?"

"I will," Sirius said, "After you let me have that éclair."

Victoria snatched the éclair and shoved it in her mouth. After a few moments of chewing and swallowing, she spat, "There! No more éclairs! Now, will you listen?"

"You shouldn't have eaten it like that," Sirius said grumpily. "That was very unladylike."

Victoria let out a screech of frustration, slightly tugging at her hair. "You're hopeless!" She shouted before marching out, slamming the door behind her.

Sirius looked at the door for a few moments before shrugging. "Probably that time of the month again." He muttered before diving into his sugary snacks.

--

"Stupid Black," Victoria muttered, walking down the steps from the boys' dormitory. "I don't even know why I even asked him! What was I _thinking?_"

Scowling she tasted some of that éclair she had shoved in her mouth. "Why did I even eat that éclair in the first place? I HATE éclairs! Ugh, I'll have to wash my mouth out!"

Marching out of the Common Room, Victoria walked to the Heads Room where she said the password, 'Little Miss Redhead,' and walked in.

"Lily!" Victoria shouted. "Oh LILY!"

But there was no answer.

Frowning Victoria took the steps two at a time up to Lily's dorm and opened the door.

She found a note on the bed that read:

_V—_

_If you've decided to come visit me I'm out on the Quidditch Pitch with James. He's asked me to help him with the new players. This should be funny. I've never fully understood the game anyway._

—_Lily._

Victoria burst into laughter. James asked _Lily_ to help him with the new players. What kind of bullshit was this? Oh, what an idiot James is.

Putting the note on the bed again, Victoria looked around the room, humming to herself. Everything was in neat order. Figures. Lily was always the neat freak.

Becoming bored, Victoria walked downstairs to the bookshelf and started looking for a book.

Looking at the books, she found one that interested her. Taking it out of the shelf, she sat down on the couch. She would wait until Lily would come back. Knowing James and his stupid drills that would take a while.

Humming to herself, Victoria opened up to the first page and was surprised to see a folded up piece of paper in the page.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, Victoria unfolded it and started to read it. As every sentence went by, her eyes grew larger and larger.

"Oh my fudging god!" Victoria whispered. (She could never say the F-word. She always used 'fudge' instead) "No fudging way!"

But it was true. In Lily's precise neat handwriting was the words:

_I like James Potter. I like James Potter. I have a crush on James Potter._

Victoria rubbed her eyes. No way. This could NOT be true! Lily falling for James Potter!

As Victoria quickly folded it up and placed it back in the book. Putting the book back on the shelf her mind switched into overtime.

Suddenly, everything started to make sense.

As she rushed from the Heads Room Victoria ran helter-skelter towards the Gryffindor Common room.

She needed to talk to Brigette.

Pronto.

--

Brigette Cleremont wasn't one hundred percent positive but she was sure that she loved James Potter.

No, not a huge crush. She meant _love._ As in, spend the rest of her life with, want to marry and have kids with, and never break up with him.

Yes, Brigette Cleremont, the girl who swore in third year never to fall in love, the girl who dropped boys faster than she did with a last season sweater, was in love.

She didn't know how either! All she knew is that when James talked to her, smiled at her, it made her want to melt.

However, there was a downside with James Potter.

And that was _Lily Evans._

God, how Brigette despised her.

Ever since she read Lily's diary and found out that Lily liked HER boyfriend, she hated her.

However, she found enormous satisfaction when she scribbled that message in her diary. She only wished she had been there to see Lily's face when she read Brigette's inscription.

Yet, she also knew that once James found out Lily liked him, she would be dropped faster than a hot potato.

And Brigette was going to make sure that Lily and James would _never_ be together.

--

Brigette sighed as she cleared away from her thoughts and started to doodle on her notebook:

_BC & JP 4ever. _

"Brigette? What's that?' A voice asked.

Whirling around Brigette gasped when she saw a bemused Victoria stand in front of her.

"Victoria!" Brigette gasped, turning over the notebook. "W-what are you doing here? I thought you had Quidditch practice!"

Victoria shook her head. "Nah. James is holding practice for Allison Stockard and Keith O'Connell, our new players. However, the question is what are _you_ doing?"

"Nothing." Brigette said a little too quickly.

Victoria frowned. "Liar."

Suddenly, with lightening speed, Victoria snatched the notebook and gasped in shock.

"Brigette Lenore Cleremont! D-do you have a crush on _James Potter_?"

Brigette hung her head. Her secret was out. "Yes, okay, I do."

"But—I thought you weren't going to crush on him!" Victoria cried. "I—we all thought that once Lily started to like him you were going to ditch him!"

Brigette bristled when she heard Lily's name. No surprise that Victoria mentioned the Pop-Tart's name.

"Well I guess I started to like him." Brigette said.

"But Lily _also_ likes him!" Victoria exclaimed. "She's just too afraid to admit it!"

That part was a complete lie. She had no idea if Lily was afraid but she had to say it.

"Good." Brigette said cheerfully. "Now I'm free to be with James!"

"James probably knows," Victoria said quietly. "He always talks about her at practice."

Brigette's mouth opened in shock. "Well, there's NO way that I'm letting _Evans_ come between me and MY boyfriend!" She said fiercely. "He's the only boy I truly care for!"

Victoria sighed and hung her head. "Then, you're gonna have to choose. Either you keep James away and let him be miserable or you let him go."

"That's a stupid question!" Brigette scoffed. "Obviously, I'd keep him! I'm not letting stupid Evans have him for herself! I deserve some happiness too Victoria. Life does NOT revolve around Lily! I absolutely despise her anyway!"

Victoria shook her head and started towards the door.

As she opened the door, she paused and said quietly:

"You're making a big mistake."

--

**dodges flying tomatoes SORRY! I am SOO SORRY about the wait! Ugh, I was GROUNDED cause of my stupid report card and my parents evilly grounded me from my computer. They originally said NINE WEEKS but they've changed there minds. I'm REALLY sorry about the wait. I PROMISE it WON'T happen again.**

**Anyway, what did you think? Hehe, Victoria now knows. **

**I'm also sorry if this didn't have Lily/James action. There will be more of THAT coming up soon. rubs hands gleefully.**

**Also, some people have been saying that James is sounding like a bully. He's NOT a bully people! He's just a prat who wants to win the heart of Lily Evans! Jeesh.**

**Until next week!**

**--Greekchic.**


	12. Quidditch Match

**Disclaimer: Get real people! I don't own Harry Potter! **

**Authors Note: This chapter has a little more swearing than usual so readers and reviewers who don't like swearing, just mentally block it! **

Chapter 12—Quidditch Match

_Previously on Dating the Enemy_

"_That's a stupid question!" Brigette scoffed. "Obviously, I'd keep him! I'm not letting stupid Evans have him for herself! I deserve some happiness too Victoria. Life does NOT revolve around Lily! I absolutely despise her anyway!"_

_Victoria shook her head and started towards the door._

_As she opened the door, she paused and said quietly:_

"_You're making a big mistake."_

_--_

After that conversation with Brigette, Victoria wasn't sure who she should side with but things were getting nasty between Lily and Brigette.

"Whoops!" Brigette cried in an 'I'm so sorry but you know I don't mean it voice.' "I'm soo clumsy!"

She had tripped Lily as she had been walking down the hall. Lily fell down hard, her books going everywhere.

Lily glared at Brigette. "Why you little son of a bitch."

Brigette flicked her hair off her shoulder her eyes alit with fire. "You should be talking. You little slut."

"The only slut around here is you!" Lily yelled, drawing curious spectators around. Most were surprised to see the goody-goody Lily Evans yell at her best friend and swear!

Brigette blanched. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You're an f-in little slut! So stop being a damn hypocrite and get the hell away from me."

Brigette glared and drew out her wand like a sword. Lily soon followed.

"Okay guys, okay," Victoria cried, rushing to her best friends. "Stop! Just stop it!"

However, Lily and Brigette weren't about to be calmed. Anger and jealousy that had been bottled up for so long was about to be released. Most people didn't realize that Lily and Brigette were quite powerful when it came to hexes.

Thankfully, Victoria knew what her friends were about to do, so she raised her wand and yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Lily and Brigette's wands went flying out of their hands and into the grasp of Victoria, who looked quite angry. Groans emerged from the crowd behind her as the viewers saw that the fight was over.

"What are you guys looking at?" Victoria snapped at the eager spectators. "Scram!"

Groaning, the students left, muttering behind Victoria.

Slowly, Victoria turned around, her face contorted and red as a tomato. Lily and Brigette took a step back. They had never seen Victoria like this.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With You. Two?" She seethed. "I can't believe you guys are doing this! You're supposed to be best friends!"

Brigette huffed and flicked her delicate nose in the air. "We _were_ best friends Vicky. Until _Evans_ here decided she was crushing on MY boyfriend."

"Don't even be talking Cleremont! You shouldn't even have READ my diary. Diaries are personal. But oh, wait. I forgot privacy doesn't extend to the Ice Princess here. She is _above_ everybody else." Lily said quite nastily.

"Why you little—"

"SHUT UP!" Victoria screamed, startling the two ex-friends. "I'm SICK of this. You guys are acting so stupid! Who CARES if Lily likes James Brigette?"

"I do!" Brigette said fiercely. "James is mine and nobody else should like him!"

"B.S.!" Lily cried. "Everybody else can like who ever they chose!"

"No they can't!" Brigette retorted.

"Oh yeah? What about you Cleremont? Must we forget fourth year and when you started crushing hard on Derrick Whitman? Who's the hypocrite now?"

Brigette turned bright red.

"ENOUGH!" Victoria yelled. "Now, I don't want to here ANYTHING come from your mouths that include back talking about the other! NO hexing, cursing or planning revenge. You here?"

Brigette and Lily gave each other nasty looks before bowing there heads, as if Victoria was their mother.

"Yes Victoria."

"Good." Victoria threw the two back their wands and marched off.

Brigette and Lily flashed evil looks at each other before going in the opposite direction.

Lily, on the other hand, smirked as she fingered her wand lovingly. She had something in store for Brigette after she read her diary. There was no way that Lily was going to let Brigette off the hook for reading her personal thoughts.

--

The week passed quickly and the two girls kept their promises. They didn't say anything to each other. In fact, they were downright silent.

This depressed Victoria because she loved how her friends used to tease each other and be their usual selves.

_Stupid James. If only you knew how this plot was ruining our lives._ Victoria thought lividly as she stabbed at a sausage.

If only Brigette hadn't agreed to help James win over Lily. If only James hadn't thought of the plot to win Lily over. Then she, Brigette and Lily would be sitting down at breakfast together, laughing and giggling together, discussing the newest issue of _Witch Weekly_ (so Brigette and Lily) while Victoria would be doing her annual food race.

Victoria sighed as she put the sausage to her lips. Suddenly, she put the sausage link down and pushed her plate away. She suddenly wasn't hungry—which was a first.

_God damn you James._

--

The month of October soon melted away into November and it was the same thing everyday.

Quiet.

Victoria was loathing this but one thing brightened her up.

Quidditch.

Yes, the first match was steadily approaching and James was becoming a maniac.

However, Victoria enjoyed it because it gave her a chance to get away from her drama filled friends.

Before she knew it, Saturday arrived.

--

The alarm clock went off in Lily's room at exactly nine fifteen a.m. on Saturday morning.

Hitting the 'off' button, Lily got up and got ready for the day.

Today was a Quidditch Match as Victoria had been saying all week and Lily was looking forward to it.

Applying a bit of lip-gloss to her lips, Lily smiled at her appearance before disappearing out of the Head Girl Dorm to the common room.

She knew James wouldn't be in here because James would be going through tactics over and over and _over_ again. She witnessed enough at the training of Allison Stockard and Keith O'Connell.

--

Walking into the Great Hall, Lily saw the Gryffindor team huddled up in the middle of the table. She spotted Victoria's brown ponytail the second she saw it. Victoria was the tallest girl on the team.

Walking over to her usual spot, Lily greeted Remus and sat down, buttering her usual slice of toast.

However, she didn't notice that Brigette was eyeing her in disgust two seats down.

Remus, on the other hand, noticed that look and asked quietly, "Brigette? Why do you have an unpleasant look on your face?"

Brigette paled quickly. Oh no! Remus saw her glaring at Lily! Even though she despised Lily, she didn't want Remus to know what was happening! He'd then tell James who would then call the entire thing off. And Brigette was NOT about to make that happen.

"Oh, Sirius farted." Brigette lied quickly.

Thankfully, it worked as Remus shoved his friend in disgust. "Merlin Sirius! Next time TELL us when you're about to pass gas!"

Brigette breathed a sigh of relief.

Thank god.

--

"Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, the first match of the year!" Ted Jergens exclaimed. "Seriously, I'm surprised Hufflepuff is actually competing this year—they suck—"

"JERGENS!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Whoops."

Ted's comment was greeted with protests from the Hufflepuffs and laughter from the Gryffindors.

"You got to admit." Lily said to Remus. "Ted's quite funny."

Remus nodded. "I agree. He's a bit like Sirius."

Remus and Lily cut their eyes back to see Sirius flirt with a pretty brunette in an exceptionally short skirt. Lily was surprised that the girl wasn't freezing. It was only forty-one degrees.

Brigette smiled thinly. She knew that Lily's comment was right but she wasn't going to say ANYTHING until Lily apologized to her about liking her boyfriend.

However, right now, she was silently cursing herself for not being as beautiful as Lily.

Lily was wearing her wool black coat with the Gryffindor scarf neatly tucked in. Her dark, wavy (for this occasion) red hair was blowing around her face and her cheeks were rosy, setting off her sparkling emerald green eyes.

Lily looked like a beautiful snow angel, compared to Brigette, who wore her blonde hair in her usual braid making her look like the French beauty she was.

Yet, her beauty didn't shine as brightly as Lily's. Lily was like a one hundred watt light bulb, while Brigette's was a fifty watt.

Oh well. At least she still had James. That had to amount to something...

--

"Aaannd here comes the Gryffindor team!" Ted shouted as cheers erupted. "Stockard, Woolnough, Mighon, O'Connell, Michaels, Davidson aand Potter!"

Lily clapped extremely hard for Victoria but Brigette had a nasty feeling that Lily was eyeing James...

--

"And the Hufflepuffs come out! About time too—sorry Professor. Pierce, Keerdly, Johnson, Prescott, Mathers, McDreamy, aand Callister!"

The Hufflepuff side cheered as the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors booed. Sirius had magicked a huge sign that said 'HUFFLEPUFF SUCKS' and was waving it in the air.

"Madam Hooch comes out to start the match!" Ted shouted as the referee came out.

"I want a nice clean game!" Madam Hooch said, eyeing James, who was known to play dirty.

Madam Hooch eyed the players. "Mount your brooms!" She cried.

PHHFF.

"Aaannd THEY'RE OFF!" Ted screamed. "And it's Gryffindor in possession with James Potter with the Quaffle. He passes to new recruit Allison Stockard, who passes back to Potter, dodges a Bludger sent by Beater Quigley Mathers, passes to Sabrina Woolnough, speeds towards net yet again, winds back and—SHE SCORES. TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors erupted in cheers and Sabrina Woolnough; a fifth year pumped her fist in the air.

"Yes!" Lily shouted. "GO VICTORIA!"

"GO JAMES!" Brigette shouted.

Lily and Brigette's eyes met and they glared at each other.

--

Up in the sky, Victoria was scanning her eyes for a glimpse of the Golden Snitch.

_C'mon, c'mon, where are you_? Victoria sped her broom up a bit, trying to catch a glimpse.

Unfortunately, Scott McDreamy, the Hufflepuff Seeker was keeping a close eye on Victoria, swerving to try to knock her off her broom.

"Oh you got to be kidding!" Victoria groaned as she maneuvered past a smirking McDreamy. "Get the hell outta my way!"

McDreamy sneered.

Victoria flicked him off but a smirk crossed _her_ face. So he wanted to play dirty? Fine.

So would she.

--

"AND MICHAELS HAS GONE INTO A DIVE!" Ted shouted, diverting everybody's attention to see the Gryffindor Seeker go into a seventy-foot dive.

"McDreamy is hot on her trail!" Ted shouted, his eyes glued to the concentrating Victoria. "He's almost with her."

Sixty feet—then forty feet—then twenty feet and then when Victoria was about seven feet away from the ground she suddenly pulled out of her dive, leaving a startled McDreamy to crash to the ground.

"HA HA!" Ted shouted, "Better luck next time McDreamy! Nobody can get past Victoria Michaels!"

The Gryffindors erupted in laughter and cheers as Victoria did a victory lap around the fallen Scott McDreamy.

Lily frowned. Even though the Hufflepuff Seeker deserved that, she still thought that was quite rude (not to mention dangerous).

"Atta girl Victoria!" Flynn Davidson, the Keeper yelled, clapping his hands in delight. "You show them!"

"Will do." Victoria remarked.

--

Ten minutes later, the score was eighty to forty with Gryffindor in possession.

James had claimed five goals but he let the new Chaser, Allison Stockard score and let the more experienced Sabrina Woolnough score twice.

Now he was speeding down the field again, Quaffle under his arm.

His Beaters, Daniel Mighon and new boy Keith O'Connell were doing very well by hitting the Bludgers at the opponents. James was exceptionally pleased when Keith hit a Bludger at Lynn Pierce causing her to lose the Quaffle, letting Sabrina score the seventh goal.

"Potter in possession!" Ted shouted. "He's going down the field! For bloody sakes James, just score already! We know you're the best player on the damn team!"

"JERGENS!"

"It's true Professor!"

James grinned. He had decided to do a few loop-de-loops just to see what Ted would say and he got his reaction. The Gryffindor commenter was pissed.

James expertly threw the Quaffle to the third goal. To the surprise of the crowds, the Quaffle bounced off.

"And Potter doesn't score!" Ted shouted in surprise. "What the bloody hell is going on? Wait WAIT—STOCKARD GRABS THE QUAFFLE AND SCORES! NINTY-FORTY GRYFFINDOR! Looks like James knew what to do all along!"

James smirked as Allison grinned at scoring her second goal already. That was a bit of a play he had worked on. Try not to show off by scoring. He knew the score could be at least one hundred and fifty if he wanted too.

All of a sudden, Victoria went into a dive, plummeting downwards.

"And it looks like Michaels has seen the Snitch!" Ted shouted. "Let's just hope it's real this time and not the Wronski Feint! This was an excellent way of getting rid of annoying Seekers! Aha, looks like McDreamy is hesitant to follow after Michaels!"

It was true. After being flattened by the first time, Scott McDreamy didn't dare to follow Victoria as fast just in case he might get hurt again.

"C'MON VICKY!" Lily and Brigette shouted at the exact same time. "CATCH THE SNITCH!"

Victoria leaned forward just a bit, stretched her hand out and caught something gold and small.

The whistle blew.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Ted shouted as the crowd exploded. "TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY TO FORTY! Better luck next time Hufflepuff!"

The entire Gryffindor team jumped on Victoria who was clutching the Snitch, a pleased expression gracing her face.

The Gryffindors ran onto the field as James looked about, he was caught off guard by a flash of blonde hair.

Brigette.

"Good job Jamie!" She squealed. "I _knew_ you could do it!"

Yet James tuned her out as he searched for the red haired green-eyed beauty.

He found Lily hugging Victoria, laughing.

_If only that were me._ He thought sadly.

Soon, Brigette let go of James and went to go congratulate Victoria, leaving James alone.

"Great game mate!" Sirius and Remus appeared next to James, looking quite pleased.

"Thanks." James said distractedly, looking for Lily. Unfortunately, she disappeared.

"Party in the Common Room!" Sirius shouted. "I'll be back. Time to go nick some food from the kitchens! Let's go Moony!"

"Can't, I promised I'd meet Ashlynn." Remus replied calmly as Sirius made kissy noises. "Oh do shut up. She's just a friend."

"Uh huh, sure." Sirius said as Remus walked off. "A snog friend. Anyway, see ya in the Common Room mate."

"Yeah yeah." James said, not really caring. All he wanted was to find Lily.

"Excellent game James!" A voice right in front of him startled James.

Standing in front of him, he saw a cute Lily Evans.

"You played superb!" Lily said and hugged him.

It wasn't a passionate, intimate 'look at me I'm hugging James Potter' hug that Brigette usually gave him. It was more of a friendly 'good job' hug.

Needless to say, James was quite pleased as he hugged her back, noticing how good Lily smelled. Like sweet pea and lilies. It was a much better scent than the musky perfume Brigette wore. He wanted to dry heave every time he smelled that.

Just as Lily was about to pull away, there was a, "What the hell is going on?"

Letting go of James, Lily looked at an angry Brigette Cleremont. "What do you wa—?" Lily started but was cut off as Brigette's fist went flying towards Lily's face!

--

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo, I'm so evil. Cliffy! grins evilly Hehe, lemme leave you in suspense for a while.**

**I hope this gave you the L/J action some of you guys wanted! It may not be a lot but it counts for something right? I thought so.**

**To all my fellow Greek reviewers CHRISTOS ANESTI. The Greek Easter was last Sunday. **

**P.S. I had this chapter written up on the 25th but FanFiction wouldn't let me post it so this may be a week late. Anyway. **

**Until next week!**

**--Greekchic.**


	13. Vanished Like A Puff Of Smoke

**Disclaimer: Get real people! I don't own Harry Potter! **

Chapter 13—vanished like a Puff of Smoke

_Previously on Dating the Enemy_

_Just as Lily was about to pull away, there was a, "What the hell is going on?"_

_Letting go of James, Lily looked at an angry Brigette Cleremont. "What do you wa—?" Lily started but was cut off as Brigette's fist went flying towards Lily's face!_

_--_

Luckily, Lily saw the punch coming, so she was able to duck.

"What the hell?" James demanded, looking shocked.

Looking up to see if the coast was clear, Lily saw a livid Brigette staring at her, her face bright red, her hands clenched and held up.

"You bitch!" Brigette screamed. "How DARE you hug my boyfriend! You—you _scarlet woman_!"

Lily was insulted. "Me? A scarlet woman?"

"Yes you!" Brigette screamed again, looking quite mad.

"And how am I a scarlet woman? I'm not like a whore who has a boyfriend for one week and then dumps him!"

Brigette took a step towards Lily. "You shouldn't have hugged James!" She screamed again. "James is MINE and no one else's!"

"So what? Why can't I hug James? He's MY friend."

"You're a _liar_! The only reason why you hugged James is because you like him!"

James' mouth fell open, as Lily turned slightly red.

"You _like _me?" James felt a bit giddy. "You actually have a crush on me?"

"And it's your entire fault!" Brigette yelled.

"_Au contraire_ Brigette." A voice cut in smoothly.

Whirling around, Lily and Brigette saw Victoria standing there. She had her arms crossed and she was slightly smiling, but her brown eyes were as cold as ice.

"What do you mean?" Brigette snapped.

"You heard me," Victoria said. "_Au contraire._"

"Yes, yes, I know what that means." She snapped. "Why did you say that?"

"It's not all Lily's fault. It's some, but not all."

"What in the hell do you mean?" Brigette yelled her face beet red. "It is so her fault! If she hadn't decided to crush on MY boyfriend, then we wouldn't be in this mess wouldn't we?"

"Yes, true." Victoria said slowly. "But, do you remember something on the Hogwarts Express?"

James groaned as he too, remembered. "Shit." He muttered

--

On the other side of the pitch, were Sirius and Remus, who were pointedly arguing about something.

"She's not my snog buddy Sirius."

"Yes she is. You're always disappearing with her and returning cheerful."

"I like spending time with her."

"Yeah right." Sirius snorted. "Ashlynn Martinez is your snog buddy."

"YOU BITCH!" Shouted a voice so loud that even Sirius and Remus could hear.

"Oh shit." Sirius said, slightly afraid. "That sounded like—"

"Brigette."

"At least I'm not a whore!" Shouted another loud voice.

"Crap." Remus moaned. "That sounded like Lily."

The two boys looked at each other.

"Oh shit."

--

"No!" Brigette shouted. "I don't. And I don't f-in' care either! All I know is that this here witch," she pointed a shaking finger at Lily, "Is stealing my boyfriend!"

"Go to hell Cleremont!" Lily shouted, on the verge of tears. "I did NOTHING to you. You just decided to start hating me!"

"You so DID something!" Brigette shrieked. "I read in your diary that you were _flirting_ with James!"

"What?" Victoria snapped.

"Exactly!" Brigette nodded her head. "Even Vicky agrees with me! You shouldn't be—"

"You read her fudging _diary_?"

"Oh for god's sakes!" Brigette snapped, throwing her perfectly manicured hands in the air. "So what if I did? I had every right to."

"Ooh, really?" Lily shouted angrily. "Yeah, the priss decided to go through _my_ diary because she felt she _had every right to_."

"EVANS!" Brigette screamed. "I HATE YOU!"

"And I hate you!" Lily shouted, even though she knew she did not mean it.

"Good!" Brigette shouted, tearing away from near Victoria and going towards Lily.

Even though Brigette was at least five inches shorter than Lily, she made up for it in yelling.

"Because as of now!" Brigette shouted, extremely close to Lily's face. "I don't even know who Lily Evans is!"

SLAP.

There was a gasp from Victoria and the crowd behind her as Lily's trained slapping hand made contact with Brigette's face.

Time seemed to freeze as everybody goggled at the two ex-best friends. Lily's face was bright red and she was shaking with anger. Brigette's face had the perfect expression of somebody in shock. A red hand mark was forming on her pale skin.

"That's for you Brigette." Lily spat. "That's for the turmoil you've put me through the last few weeks. That's for the seven years of friendship that you've decided to throw away because of James Potter." She jerked a finger towards James, who was staring at the two with an open mouth.

Even Sirius and Remus, who arrived just before Lily slapped Brigette, were speechless (which was saying something for Sirius) and they had the expression of a person who had never seen a girl slap another girl before.

Turning on her heel, Lily hurried back towards the castle, shaking with suppressed anger. Tears formed again in her eyes and this time, Lily did not try to bottle them up. Instead, she let them flow down her cheeks like a waterfall.

She heard whispers from behind her and turned slightly around to see a stunned Victoria and a disdainful Brigette. Lily, however, knew that Brigette was in a lot of pain right now. Her cheek was bright red and her eyes held the look of pain and anger. Lily's eyes also sought out James, Remus and Sirius, who were looking as if they had seen McGonagall kiss Professor Dumbledore. Mouths open, eyes wide.

Lily, however, did not care. All she knew was that her friendship with Brigette was ruined—like a flick of a wand. One moment it was there and the next second it vanished like a puff of smoke.

Screwing up her remaining bit of energy, Lily ran up to the castle, sobs racking in her chest.

--

Back at the Pitch, there was only silence.

Silence and some slight coughing in between.

Finally, somebody got to their senses and decided to shoo the crowd away.

Now who do you think it was?

"All right everybody!" Victoria shouted, her voice breaking a little. "Fight's over! Everybody get the HELL away!"

Silently, the crowd left, without another sound.

After the last first year student left, Victoria turned towards the four.

She walked slowly towards Brigette, trying to calm herself down.

"You disgust me." She snarled towards Brigette.

Ignoring the hurt look on Brigette's face, Victoria moved towards the Marauders, who finally had the decency to shut their mouths.

"And you three—" Victoria said deadly, her voice raising a few decibels at every word she was saying, "should be ashamed of yourselves!"

The three boys hung their heads like little children who just got a scolding from their mother.

"I don't know why we even agreed to this!" Victoria raged. "It's all our faults!"

"No," Brigette muttered. "It's Lily's."

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH." Victoria roared. "Because of _us_," Victoria jabbed a finger at each of them, "Brigette and Lily will never be friends again! Because of this stupid little plan that James came up with, Brigette and Lily not despise—no wait—_hate_ each other! And don't even say that it's one persons fault because it's all of ours! We ALL played a part in this and we ALL have to pay the consequences."

"Brigette—" Victoria turned towards her friend. "What you did—I don't know if Lily can ever forgive you."

"I don't care!" Brigette sneered, laughing like a maniac. "Want to know why? I'm SICK of Evans always trying to act like Peace Maker. I'm SICK of everybody paying attention to Evans only! I'm also SICK of the way that everybody sides with Evans! I mean, what am I? Chopped liver? I'm an effing person too!"

Victoria turned away and looked at the three boys.

"James," she said quietly. "You need to explain to Lily why this entire thing happened."

"But," James said, "She's hate me."

"You know James," Victoria stated, cocking her head and crossing her arms. "If this was another time I would have cared. But right now, I don't give a damn."

--

Wiping her eyes away with a piece of toilet paper, Lily surveyed herself in the mirror.

God, she looked like crap.

However, she didn't bother to fix herself up.

Why bother?

--

Walking in from outside was James Potter.

He was angry.

No, angry wasn't even to begin with.

He was _pissed._

It was all his fault anyway that Brigette and Lily were fighting.

Why oh _why_ did he think of that idea anyway?

However, there was a bright side to this.

Lily Evans had a crush on him.

That made James chipper but then, when he realized he had to tell Lily why Brigette went out with him in the first place, she would hate him and tell him that she doesn't like him anymore.

It was a win, lose situation in his case.

"Jamie! Oh Jamie!"

Speak of the devil.

He felt a small body come towards him. He felt that person slip their arm between his arm.

Brigette.

James grit his teeth but said nothing, pointedly looking away.

"Can you believe what that witch _Evans_ said?" Brigette seethed. "And even slapping my perfect face!"

James looked down and saw that Brigette's left cheek store bore the imprint of a slap mark. Remembering all the times Lily slapped him on the cheek made him slightly chuckle.

However, that chuckle evaporated quickly as more anger and a new emotion—annoyance spread through his body as he looked at the diminutive girl.

"And calling _me_ a whore." Brigette gossiped. "I mean, who does she think she is?"

James could not take it anymore. He jerked his arm away in a flash.

"Jamie—what—?" Brigette was definitely confused.

"I can't take this anymore! Brigette, I need to think this over. This whole dilemma over."

"C'mon, Jamie." Brigette said soothingly. "It's not your fault that Evans and I aren't friends anymore. It was bound to happen anyway. It's all her fault."

"NO!" James glared at Brigette. "No! It's not Lily's fault! It's mine! And I'm going to figure out what I'm going to have to do!"

"But Jamie—" Brigette started.

It was no use James was already running down the hall towards the Heads Room, thoughts buzzing through his head like bees.

_He will not break up with me. _Brigette said confidently to herself. _James__ wouldn't break up with me._

_Or would he?_

_--_

**There! Ha ha! A new record! 2 days!**

**Well, looks like James finally realizes that Lily likes him, but Brigette is putting up a good fight.**

**To one of my anonymous reviewers, yes, Lily will be told it's wrong to steal someone else's boyfriend.**

**Well, Chapter 14 should be up in a few days to maybe a week! **

**Until next week!**

**--Greekchic.**


	14. James' Decision

**Disclaimer: Get real people! I don't own Harry Potter! **

Chapter 14—James' Decision

_Previously on Dating the Enemy_

"_But Jamie—" Brigette started._

_It was no use James was already running down the hall towards the Heads Room, thoughts buzzing through his head like bees._

_He will not break up with me. Brigette said confidently to herself. James wouldn't break up with me._

_Or would he?_

--

_Lily,_

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 3:30 p.m. sharp. I need to talk to you._

_--James._

_Brigette,_

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 3:30 sharp. I need to talk to you._

_--James._

_--_

"Is everything set?" Victoria whispered to James, Sirius and Remus.

"Crystal." Remus replied.

"Crystal? Crystal Jamison? Where? I dated her in third year!" Sirius looked frantically around.

Victoria smacked him upside his head. "No you idiot! Not Crystal Jamison! Crystal as in crystal clear! As in, you get the damn thing I've been explaining for the past five minutes."

"Oh." Sirius said, as if he got it. (**A/N: Yeah right.)**

"Okay," Victoria said a gleam in her brown orbs. "Let's execute Plan A."

"And if Plan A fails?" Remus asked attentively.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Victoria said. "Okay? Break. Let's go."

--

Lily was curled up on her bed with a Jane Austen book _Pride and Prejudice_ when she heard something rustling near her door.

Lily frowned. She had gotten to the part when Mr. Collins told Elizabeth he wanted to marry her. In addition, it was a very good part of the story! Not to mention funny!

Marking her page, Lily stood up and looked at the door. She saw a slip of paper there and read it carefully.

Looking at the clock, she realized she only had ten minutes to get to the Room of Requirement. Also, she didn't want to be late!

Slipping on her shoes, Lily raced out of the Heads Room, the note tucked in her hand.

--

On the other side of the school, in a completely different tower, lay Brigette Cleremont.

Brigette was rearranging her make up in color, which she always did when she was angry or nervous.

Right now, Brigette was nervous as hell.

She didn't like the way her boyfriend looked when she latched onto his arm. James looked as if he'd rather be kissing the Giant Squid.

_Preposterous_, Brigette thought to herself as she replaced her foundation with her bronzer. _James would always want to kiss me. After all, I'm the hottest girl at Hogwarts._

As she started to rearrange her lipstick, she heard a rustling by the door.

Confused, Brigette stood up and noticed a slip of parchment lying on the ground.

Quickly, she snatched the letter and stood up, reading it.

Once she was done, her blue eyes lit up and she raced to her wardrobe, picking out a light blue polo dress that reached mid thigh and paired it off with a silver belt that went around her tiny waist. Slipping on some light blue cowboy boots, she applied her make up and let her hair fly loose. After all, this was _James_ we are talking about!

--

Since Victoria had no idea, where the Room of Requirement was, the Marauders decided to show her.

"Nice," Victoria mused as she stepped inside the room where it had been magically transformed into a comfortable area to sit. "Very nice. I give you boys' credit."

"For what?" Sirius asked.

Victoria rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Forget I asked."

James, on the meantime, puffed out his chest. "This place comes very useful." He boasted.

"Okay hot shot." Victoria lashed back. "Stop being so arrogant and get to the chase. So, how are Lily and Brigette gonna get in this place?"

"Easy, all they got to do is—they do know where the Room of Requirement is, right?"

Victoria thought for a moment. "Yeah, they do. Brigette comes here when she wants some 'quality time' with her boyfriends and doesn't want to use the Astronomy Tower or the broom cupboards, and Lily comes here for some quiet reading time." Victoria smoothed her brown ponytail and said, "Surprisingly, they never told_ me_ about it!"

Sirius and Remus chuckled.

"Anyway," James said. "If they know what this place is, then they'll know how to get in."

"Yes Poindexter, but _I_ don't."

"All they got to do is walk several times around and think to them _I need to see the room in which James Potter is in_ and a door will automatically open, revealing us."

"Is it foolproof?" Remus asked.

"Yes." James said proudly.

"Let's hope this won't end up like your first 'foolproof' plan." Victoria said sarcastically. "Or else, everything will be fudged up."

"How come you never say the other word?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Because," Victoria snapped. "That's a very rude word."

"Bull! You say every other word in the book!"

"Oh piss off." Victoria stated sourly, sitting down in the seat nearest to her.

Sirius opened his mouth to retaliate but James shushed him.

"I think I hear someone coming!"

--

The person that James heard was Lily.

"Wonder what James wants." Lily muttered to herself.

Truth be told, she was a bit angry with James but it was not as bad as it had been years ago. In addition, it was not as bad as how much she hated Brigette.

Reaching the seventh floor (**A/N: Is that the floor? I keep forgetting which floor the Room of Requirement is) **Lily passed a bit of blank wall and thought to herself, _I need to see what James wants. I need to see what James wants_.

She said that seven more times and soon a door appeared.

Seizing it, she opened the door and stepped inside as a voice said:

"Welcome Lily."

--

"Ugh." Brigette whined as she stumbled a bit. "These boots _suck_."

Brigette was having a slight—ah—_problem_ right now. That problem was that her way too cute light blue cowboy boots (that cost a little bit less than Victoria's Cartier watch) kept digging in the stone of the floor, making her stumble.

Brigette loved these boots but if it kept doing this, she would have to toss them. Too bad, they were voted 'Must Have Boots' in December's issue of _Witch Weekly. _

Finally, Brigette decided to stand on her tiptoes and walk. It wasn't comfortable and it made her dress ride up a little bit so that the upper part of her thigh was showing in the back but at least she wasn't stumbling.

Slipping her dress down a little bit she imagined James' reaction when he saw how hot she looked. He would probably drop his jaw in shock, his eyes would widen and he would forget about stupid little Lily Evans. After all, hotter girls get the hotter guys and Lily Evans was so NOT hot.

Brigette also wondered why James wanted to see her. Not to mention why he was so urgent to see her too. Maybe he wanted to tell her that he chose her over Lily and he was going to propose marriage to her!

_Ehmagawd_! Brigette thought excitedly. _Maybe he'll ask me to marry him! Ohmigod I would become Mrs. James Potter!_

Yes, that was the reason James wanted to see her. He was going to propose to her.

With that happy thought in her head, Brigette skipped off to the Room of Requirement, her happiness increasing as she reached the seventh floor.

Once she reached the seventh floor, Brigette thought the question to get inside the Room of Requirement.

Finally, the door appeared.

Nearly bouncing with excitement, Brigette looked at her left ring finger and imagined a huge glittering diamond engagement ring sitting there, basking in glory.

_When I leave this room,_ Brigette thought as she put her manicured hand on the door, _I will be engaged to the hottest boy at Hogwarts._

Brigette twisted the doorknob of the door and stepped inside to see five people.

--

_What the hell?_

Lily furrowed her eyebrows as she heard the door start to twist open.

_Who wants to come in?_

To her shock and horror, the door opened to reveal an ecstatic Brigette Cleremont.

Lily watched as Brigette's face went from happiness, to shock, to jealousy, to anger in three seconds.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Brigette asked angrily.

"I could ask you the same damn question!" Lily shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"_James_ sent _me_ a note." Brigette said nastily. "_He_ wanted to _meet_ _me._"

"You must be confused." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "James sent me a note, telling me that he wanted to meet _me_. There was no mention of _you._"

"Jamie!" Brigette shouted, looking over to James, who was watching the greetings. "What's this all about?"

James leaned in towards Victoria. "You said that they wouldn't corner me!" He hissed.

"Shut up and wait." Victoria hissed back, her hands clasped behind her back, clearly enjoying all of this. "This takes time."

"JAMES!" The two angry girls shouted.

James sighed and rumpled his hair.

"Oh will you please stop doing that!" Lily said in exasperation. "That gets so annoying sometimes!"

"No it doesn't!" Brigette shouted angrily. "It looks hot and sexy when he does that. Go on Jamie. Rumple your hair."

"FYI, he looks retarded when he does that. His hair's already messed up as it is."

"Don't even say anything Evans. He's MY boyfriend."

"I am?" James asked lightly.

"Of course you are!" Brigette shouted, wondering if he had lost his sanity. "You asked me out!"

Watching nearby was Sirius and Remus. Sirius started choking and Remus had to slap him on the back a few times. "Shut up." Remus hissed.

"I'm sorry!" Sirius wheezed. "That was so funny!"

Remus scooted away from Sirius, wondering if he belonged to a mental facility.

--

"Of course you asked me out!" Brigette shouted, near hysterics. "Remember? On the train?"

"I don't remember that." James said. "Do you Victoria?"

Victoria shook her head. "Sorry Bree. I don't."

"Sirius? Remus?" James called. "Do you remember me asking Brigette out on the train?"

Remus shook his head apologetically. "Sorry Brigette. He didn't."

"Err—what's with Blackie?" Victoria asked, pointing to a hysterically laughing Sirius.

"I'll get back to you on that one." Remus said. "He's lost his marbles."

"Obviously." Victoria muttered.

"YES YOU DID!" Brigette shouted. "You did so ask me out! It was after Evans left the compartment to use the bathroom!"

"No," James said, cutting his eyes towards Lily, who was watching James in confusion. "Remember? That was when I told you about my plan."

"What plan?" Lily cut in sharply.

James winced and sat down in the armchair that had strategically been placed. "It was a plan made at the beginning of the year."

"I figured that much out myself." Lily said coldly. "Now, tell me what the plan was."

"It's a plan." Sirius piped up, finally able to stop laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Lily screamed.

Sirius froze, not able to say anything. He had never heard Lily scream like that before.

"The plan was." Victoria cut in. "James would date Brigette to make you jealous enough to admit you liked him. Once you admitted it, Brigette was supposed to break up with James. Unfortunately," Victoria looked at Brigette who glared back, "It backfired. Brigette ended up liking James."

Lily's eyes widened in horror.

"You're telling me," she whispered deadly. "That the only reason why Brigette and I aren't friends anymore is because of you guys?"

They all winced.

"Especially you!" Lily pointed a finger at Victoria. "You! You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"I am your fudging best friend!" Victoria shouted, close to Lily's face. "I was just so _sick_ of you always shouting at James! For god's sakes Lily, it was getting so old! Every day, every fudging _day_ you would rant and rave about him. Potter this or Potter that. We were SICK of it! This seemed like the only way for you to admit you like James! Yes, what we did was wrong but if we didn't interfere any time soon we would have to hear the same shit for the rest of the damn year!"

Lily stepped backwards in shock. Victoria never raised her voice in anger at her. Never.

Brigette, on the other hand, was enjoying this immensely. About time, that Evans gets what she deserves.

However, Lily recovered quickly and lashed, "Well, you could have at least told me what was going on!"

"Really?" Victoria laughed coldly. "I should have told you? Really now? Oh, how great that would have sounded." She put on an impersonation of someone dumb. "Hey Lily, guess what? The only reason why James is dating Brigette is for you to get jealous! I mean," Victoria dropped her shoulders so that they slumped. "It was going so well—_so well_. You were starting to like James and everything was going hunky dory. Unfortunately, when a certain _someone_ realized that you were starting to like James, that person got overprotective."

Victoria took her gaze away from Lily and turned to Brigette, whose legs were crossed and she had a smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah, Brigette," Victoria said nastily, "just sit there and smirk like it's not your fault!"

"My fault?" Brigette shrieked, dropping her pose and standing up. "How is it _my_ fault?"

"I'll tell you why Brigette." Victoria shouted. "Because you decided to start liking James when Lily did! And when you found out, you became a heartless cold bitch and did everything in your power to make sure that those two would never know!"

Brigette opened her mouth to speak but Victoria cut her off. "If you just bowed down when you realized that Lily liked James this would have never happened!"

"I started to like James!" Brigette shouted. "What's wrong with that?"

"The problem is—" Victoria started but suddenly, no sound was coming out of her mouth.

"I think," Remus, said quietly, his wand out, "that we have heard too much Victoria and not enough James. After all, this all started with James, not Victoria."

Victoria was mouthing foul things to Remus.

"I love you too Victoria, but this is _James'_ problem, not yours."

Victoria scowled and a small slate appeared on the table. Snatching it, Victoria scribbled something on it and held it up for Remus to read.

He chuckled. "Unfortunately Victoria, I won't _piss off_. No, I will stay right here and wait until this is over. Then, I'll take the spell off you."

Victoria scowled again and sat down in the armchair, glaring daggers at Remus.

"Me?" James asked. "But—Victoria was doing such a good job!"

Victoria smirked.

"She may have," Remus remarked, "But as I clearly told Victoria, this isn't her problem it's yours, Brigette's and Lily's."

James sighed and gave Remus an exasperated look. "Remind me to kill you after this."

"I will." Sirius piped up.

James sighed again and looked at the two furious girls in front of him. He never imagined this would ever happen. If only he did know it would happen, he would never have offered to do it.

"Look," James said, "I never meant to hurt anybody else's feelings but I liked you a lot Lily. This is the reason why I thought of this plan. I thought it would make you jealous enough to like me."

Lily softened slightly. "James—" She started.

"No, no." James held out his hand, signaling Lily to be quiet. "I don't want to hear it."

"But you like me more." Brigette insisted. "You even told me so. C'mon James, dump this cheap piece of shit and come back with me. We'll be so much happier."

James glanced at Brigette. "Brigette, I never told you that I liked you more. I always liked Lily. Ever since first year she has been the only girl of my thoughts."

Lily smiled.

"But you can change!" Brigette spluttered. "I mean, what does that _girl_," she jerked a finger towards an indignant Lily, "Have to offer that I don't? I can do everything twice as better as her!"

"This is another reason why I like Lily." James said angrily. "Lily does not boast like you do. I'll tell you right now, Brigette. You're a terrible girlfriend."

Brigette's jaw dropped in shock and Lily grinned.

"What?" Brigette snapped.

"Don't take it wrong," James said, "You taught me some things too. Like always offer a girl to buy her drinks at the Three Broomsticks unless you want to get kicked on your ass."

Lily giggled softly. "I forgot about that. That was funny."

"Of course it was," Brigette snapped. "I thought of it. Everything's funny when I do it."

"Why are you being so arrogant?" Lily asked, the small smile changing into a frown.

"Oh, don't even start with me." Brigette sneered.

"Huh?"

"Acting like Miss Polly Pure, trying to act like a total angel cause you want me to forget everything that has happened and let go of James so you can have him. Well, _newsflash_, honey, I'm not like that and I'm so NOT going to do that! James is MINE and he always will be!"

Lily jumped up. "First off Cleremont," She started, "I'm NOT acting like an angel just so I can get James—I'm doing this because I want to be _friends_ again. As much as you want to forget, we have a history together. We've been best friends since Day one. Remember? It was the first night at Hogwarts. I was homesick and you heard me and decided to make me feel better."

Brigette did remember.

_Flashback._

_Cry. Sniffle. Sniffle. Cry._

_A young girl with short pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes awoke with a start. Somebody was crying._

_Cry. Sniffle._

_The young girl, named Brigette Cleremont, threw back the covers and looked at the alarm clock. _

_Midnight._

_Brigette stepped out of bed and followed the sound of crying to the bed next to her._

_Careful not to wake up the two other girls in her dormitory, some tomboy named Victoria and some annoying girl named Mandy, Brigette tiptoed to the bed and opened the hangings._

_She was surprised to see a red haired girl huddled in her bed, crying to herself._

"_Hello?" Brigette asked._

_The girl looked shocked. "Oh!" She whispered. "I'm sorry! I hope I didn't wake you."_

"_You didn't." Brigette lied. "I was up too. Why are you crying?"_

"_I'm homesick." The red haired girl said softly. "I've never been away from home for this long."_

"_One day?" Brigette asked, confused._

"_No, ten months. We don't go back home til June."_

"_You haven't?" Brigette asked, shocked. "You've never been away from home for this long?"_

"_The longest was only for one week at Camp Penbrook and I didn't even last one night."_

"_Wow." Brigette whistled._

"_I know," the girl smiled, wiping away her tears. "You must think I'm a baby."_

"_Actually no." Brigette replied. "The first time I went away from home I cried like a baby."_

"_Where did you go?"_

"_My parents sent me to France for a year when I was eight cause Maman and Papa needed some 'alone time' without a kid."_

_The girl's eyes went wide. "Really?" She breathed._

_Brigette nodded. "Yeah, but I don't care. I like France better than England. By the way, what's your name?"_

"_I'm Lily. Lily Evans." The girl said shyly._

"_I'm Brigette Cleremont. I'm sure we'll be fast friends."_

_End Flashback._

_--_

Brigette slightly smiled at the memory and Lily, who saw that small smile, grinned. "See Brigette? I told you that you couldn't forget our past."

Suddenly, that smile was wiped off Brigette's face as a scowl replaced it.

"I don't care." Brigette growled. "I—don't—care. All I know is that you are a threat to me and my boyfriend! Stay the hell away from James and away from me!"

Lily stepped back in horror. "I can't believe it." She whispered in shock. "After all these years you're going to throw away OUR friendship just because of some irresistible looking guy?"

James looked quite pleased when he heard Lily say that.

"Yup." Brigette flipped her hair back and her eyes flashed. "James is unlike any other guy I've ever met. He's smart, funny, cute, ooh, soo cute, likeable, talented, athletic—"

"We get the point, Brigette." Sirius called, looking quite disgusted at all the compliments she said about James.

"Whatever, anyway—you see? He's this perfect guy and I knew from the moment he asked me out, we'd be together forever."

"For the last time, Brigette." Sirius said, shaking his head. "James didn't ask you out! It was all part of the plan."

"Yes, he did!" Brigette shouted.

"No, he didn't." Lily retorted.

"Yes, he did!"

"No, he didn't!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YE—" Brigette started to say but was cut off by James.

"SHUT UP!" He roared.

Absolute silence.

"I need to think about this." He said, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "I'll get back to you."

James left the room.

"Bitch!" Brigette screamed.

"Whore!" Lily yelled.

"You lousy biased—" Brigette started to say furiously but she found she couldn't say another word.

"That's ENOUGH!" Remus roared. "We'll find out about the rest of this tomorrow! Now, go back to your dorms!"

"Err—what about the spell?"

"Oh yeah."

Remus lifted the charm but before Lily and Brigette could continue screaming Remus lifted his wand threateningly.

"If I hear any more insults coming from your mouths," he warned, moving his wand back and forth. "I'll keep this charm on you for two days. You hear?"

Lily and Brigette sent each other death glares. "Yes Dad."

"Good, now go back to your common rooms! And don't think I won't hear you if you whisper!"

It was true. Since Remus was a werewolf, he had excellent hearing and it came in handy.

Scowling the two girls left the room in stony silence.

A heavy pause followed as Remus, Sirius and Victoria sat there.

"Well, that went well." Remus said lightly, stretching. "C'mon, it's time to go back to our dorms. James will probably be thinking hard and we don't want to disturb him."

"I agree." Sirius said, wincing. "Remember the last time when he was thinking hard and we disturbed him?"

"Uh, _we_ turns to _you_. I didn't disturb him, _you _did. And besides, you make an excellent candelabrum."

Sirius scowled. "Thanks for showing support _best friend._"

"You're quite welcome. Now, let's go."

As the two boys turned to leave, Remus felt a tapping on his shoulder. Turning around he saw a scowling Victoria standing in front of him with the slate.

_Dipstick, aren't you forgetting to take the charm off me?_

--

**Yay! Chapter 14 is done! Yay! Ah, the secret is out and Brigette still won't let go. **

**I bet you guys are wondering who James will pick. Well, I'm not telling you for know. Hehe. Everything will be in the next chapter.**

**Hope there was enough Sirius and Remus in this!**

**Until next week!**

**--Greekchic.**


	15. Together at Last?

**Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish, but wishing won't let me own Harry Potter. I also do not own the passage from my favorite book, 'Pride and Prejudice.' That work is all by the brilliant Jane Austen. **

Chapter 15— Together at Last?

_Previously on Dating the Enemy_

_Sirius scowled. "Thanks for showing support best friend."_

"_You're quite welcome. Now, let's go."_

_As the two boys turned to leave, Remus felt a tapping on his shoulder. Turning around he saw a scowling Victoria standing in front of him with the slate._

_Dipstick, aren't you forgetting to take the charm off me?_

--

James paced throughout his room, wondering whom to choose.

This was the hardest decision of his life.

He mentally calculated the choices in his head.

There was Lily. Sweet, honest (vicarious!) Lily. He saw the flowing long dark red hair going past her shoulders, her almond shaped emerald green eyes. He saw her fine features, her pretty smile, and her pretty laugh.

Then, he saw the wicked Lily. The yelling, scolding, screaming, insulting Lily.

"_Potter! You're such a prat!_" The similar voice to Lily's rang in his head.

He scowled.

He then moved onto Brigette.

A mental image zoomed into his head. A beautiful, caring Brigette with her long blonde hair in its usual braid down her back, her carefree light blue eyes and her teeny tiny ness. Brigette was so nice, vivacious, smart, and knew what to expect out of a boy.

However, she was a player. Just like Sirius was.

A mental of the conversation earlier echoed through his memory. He remembered how insistent Brigette was in saying that James asked her out and that they were supposed to be together.

He also remembered when Brigette threw a punch at Lily when Lily had just hugged James.

He shuddered.

James sat down on his bed, groaning and wallowing in self-pity. What was he to do?

The question was:

Who was he to pick? If he picked one, the other was bound to get their heart broken.

James groaned again and buried his head in his hands.

Life sucked.

--

"_You are too hasty sir," she cried. "You have forgotten I have made no answer. Let me do it without further loss of time. Accept my thanks for the compliment you are paying me. I am very sensible of the honor of your proposals, but it is impossible for me to do otherwise than decline them."_

"_I am not now to learn," said Mr. Collins with a formal wave of his hand, "that it is usual for young ladies to—_

Lily shut her book with a slam and threw it on the bed. How could she even read with the thoughts of James picking Brigette still looming in her mind?

What if James picked Brigette to be his? Would he just throw Lily aside like that? Forget seven years of him liking her and her hating him? Through all the slapping, yelling, screaming, hexing? Even though Lily had hated James for always bugging her, she liked the attention.

Panicking slightly, she decided to take a nice warm bath. _Yes, a bath_, she reasoned as she walked to her bathroom. _A bath will make me feel better._

_--_

"NO!"

Something colorful and revealing flew onto Brigette's bed.

Brigette Cleremont was very busy at the moment. She was trying to find the perfect outfit to receive James in.

But she couldn't decide! And it was driving her CRAZY!

But what should she choose? The strapless white gown that hugged her every curves?

_No_, Brigette reasoned. _It's too virginal and also, James would think that I want to marry him. Even though I do._

Brigette picked up a slinky purple halter-top.

Nah, too sleazy. James would want to see a modest looking girl, right?

Oh well. James would have to learn (once he chose her over that stupid Lily Evans) that modest was so NOT in Brigette's vocabulary. In her words, if you got it, flaunt it.

Therefore, it would be perfectly natural for Brigette's entire wardrobe to look like the closet of a stripper's.

After much deliberation, Brigette chose a brown off the shoulder sweater that dipped down in the front to show ample cleavage and paired it off with a triple X mini skirt. Add some brown leather hooker boots, some huge earrings, some makeup and viola; you have yourself a very pretty girl.

As Brigette slicked on more lip-gloss (she had so much on it looked like one could skate across her lips) she looked at her reflection. Her lips curled up into a truly evil smile.

_Look out Lily Evans_, Brigette thought, capping the Stila lip-gloss. _James is so mine._

--

_Lily. Brigette. Lily. Brigette. Lily. Brigette._

_Lily Potter._

_Brigette Potter._

"ARGH!" James roared as he crumpled the bit of parchment into a ball and threw it expertly into the trashcan.

This was hopeless. He truly cared for those two girls but he knew he'd hurt one of them.

God, love sucked.

_Wait a second_. James thought in amazement as a light bulb flashed in his head. _It's simple. Which girl do I love the most?_

The answer came quite clearly to him.

Bolting out of the room, he went in search of the girl he knew he loved.

--

"Fresh air." Lily muttered, leaving her dorm.

"That's what I need. Fresh air."

On her way out, she spotted James run out. He looked happy and was muttering, "The one I love. The one I love."

Lily's heart seized with panic. Oh no! He chose Brigette!

_Well, maybe not_. The nasty annoying little voice said in her head. _Maybe he's searching for you._

_Please,_Lily thought. _He would have spotted me._

_You never know. _That sly voice said.

"Oh do shut up."

"You know Lily. Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

Whirling around Lily saw a smirking Victoria walk towards her.

"Vicky!" Lily gasped running over to her friend. "You got the charm off."

Victoria scowled. "Yeah, Remus almost forgot to take it off. Funny, he remembers his own best friend who talks way too much, but he doesn't remember me."

"You're sorta hard to forget Vicky." Lily teased, thoughts of James washing away.

Victoria made a face. "You suck."

"I love you too." Lily cheerfully said.

"Where are you going? I'll follow you. I'm so bored."

"I'm going outside. I can't handle being inside any longer—I need fresh air."

"You thinking of James?" All the playfulness went out of Victoria's voice. She was dead serious. "Were you?"

"I saw him rush out." Lily confided. "He didn't even see me. He was muttering, 'The one I love,' over and over again. I think he's going back to Brigette."

Victoria frowned. "That doesn't sound good."

Lily looked at her feet. "I know."

"Well, if James does choose Brigette, which boy will you go back out with?"

"I don't know. Maybe Cody Bayer—if he still wants to go out with me."

Victoria blushed deep crimson that didn't go unnoticed by Lily.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nothing," Victoria turned away, "Nothing."

"Victoria Priscilla Michaels you lie like a bed wetter. Now, tell me! Why did you blush at Cody's name? You don't like him, do you? After all, you're with Ryan."

"Actually, remember when Cody said he didn't want to go out with you?" Victoria chose her words carefully.

"Yes."

"Well, he still wanted to go out with you."

"Well, what stopped him? I liked him a lot."

Victoria braced herself for the explosion.

"James forced him out of it."

Three...Two...One...

"WHAT?"

--

"I'll bet you Seven Galleons he goes for Brigette." Sirius said confidentially.

"I'll bet you Seven Galleons James goes for Lily." Remus said, throwing his Galleons on the table.

Normally, Remus didn't gamble—but today was a definite exception.

Sirius eyed the gold and rubbed his hands gleefully. "You're just wasting your time, mate. James will so go for Brigette."

"I doubt it. Brigette's so—err—I can't think of the word right now."

"A slut?" Sirius piped up. "A whore? A female version of myself."

"That was it, a Siriusa." Remus snapped his fingers. "Brigette's a definite Siriusa."

Sirius scowled. "She's hotter than Lily. Everybody knows that. James will pick her."

"I think James looks for more than hotness when choosing girls, Sirius."

BAM.

The door burst open to reveal a harassed looking Victoria.

"Quick, hide me." Victoria muttered, shutting the door and diving into Remus' bed. "Lily's out for my blood."

"Now what did you do?"

"It's not what I did—it's what I said."

"What did you say?" Remus asked tiredly. The full moon was approaching and his nerves were not to be tested.

"I—um—told her about the whole Cody Bayer incident."

"Oh no."

"You didn't."

"I did!" Victoria buried her face in her hands. "Whoops for me! Now, she's angry."

"At who?" Sirius asked. "James?"

"Hell no. She's mad at me! She was screaming at me, telling me how I'm her best friend and I should have told her. I ran off before she got her wand out. You know how quick she is with that thing."

The two boys winced. Like it or not, they had been at the receiving end of Lily Evans' wand.

Victoria's eyes trailed over to the shiny Galleons lying so innocently on the table.

"Oooh, free money!"

"Back off Jack." Sirius slapped Victoria's hand away. "That's our bet."

"I'm not even going to ask on who it is." Victoria sat Indian style, her arms crossed over her chest. "It's a bet on Lily and Brigette."

"Correct."

"Oh and it's Seven Galleons each, Sirius is betting for Brigette because she's hot and Remus is for Lily because he thinks James will pick more than just looks."

Sirius had a look of sheer amazement on his face.

"How'd you know that?" He asked joyfully. "You're physic! Quick, tell me what I'm thinking."

Victoria batted a pillow at him. "No, you idiot! I just know the bets!"

"Too bad." Sirius made a face. "I was thinking about éclairs."

Victoria made a face. "Ech."

"Join the bet, Michaels!" Sirius said eagerly. "Seven Galleons! Brigette or Lily?"

"None." Victoria glared.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, I'm not betting."

"Why not?" Sirius demanded.

"Because, they're my best friends."

"So? James is my best friend and I'm still betting on him." Sirius insisted.

"That's cause you're Sirius. You're a complete asshole."

"I know I—HEY."

Ignoring Sirius' outburst Victoria went on. "I'm not betting."

"C'mon, Victoria." Remus wheeled. "It's just a bet. Who do you think James will pick."

"I'm not saying."

"Pretty please?"

"NO."

"It's not that hard!" Sirius exclaimed. "I know that you know that James will pick someone."

"I can't pick! Cause think about it. If I pick Lily, then it'll seem like I'm on Lily's side. If I pick Brigette, then it'll seem like I'm on Brigette's side and—damn it—you guys wouldn't understand."

"Oh yeah?" Sirius crossed his arms. "Enlighten me."

"Sirius, can you even _spell_ that?" Remus asked tiredly.

"Not even close." Sirius admitted truthfully.

"I won't even _bother_ in explaining to you." Victoria admitted. "Man, I just want this to be done and over with. I just keep thinking that this is all a dream and I'll eventually wake up and Lily and Brigette are still friends."

"Except, it's not a dream." Oh so clever Sirius put in. "It's reality."

Victoria glared at Sirius. "No shit Sherlock."

"Who's Sherlock?" Sirius asked in confusion.

Victoria, who was a pureblooded witch had no idea what the word meant (she heard it from Lily), turned to Remus.

"You took Muggle Studies, you tell him. I'm sick of repeating myself fifty billion times. It's like trying to get through a brick wall."

--

One...Two...Three...Four...Five...

Plop.

Lily sighed and picked up another smooth stone. Five. She couldn't even beat her own record of seven that she made when she was eleven.

Lily concentrated on the water and then looked at the stone. All of a sudden, the stone turned into the smirking face of Brigette.

"He's mine." The stone Brigette seemed to jeer. "Back away."

Gripping the stone as hard as she could in anger, Lily whipped it halfway across the lake.

"Hehe." Lily muttered, satisfied.

She stayed at the lake for another ten minutes before she heard footsteps.

"Hi Lily." A deep male voice made Lily freeze and turn around. Her stomach did somersaults when she saw who it was.

James Potter.

"Oh, uh, hi James." She stammered, trying to regain her composure. "What's up?"

"Nothing." James looked down at his trainers (**Wtf are trainers?) **and slightly kicked the ground.

Lily felt it go very warm and knew that it was because James was around.

God, she was crushing hard on this boy.

"Look James—" Lily started as she felt the tears pool into her eyes. She knew she had to tell James that she still liked him, even though she knew he chose Brigette.

James looked up. He looked so sincere that Lily wanted to bawl her eyes out right now.

"James," Lily started again, "I know you chose Brigette as the girl you love."

"Huh?" James looked confused.

"I know you love Brigette," Lily said, "You chose Brigette over me. I heard you as I went out of the Heads Room. You were muttering, 'The one I love, the one I love.' You didn't see me, so it had to mean you chose Brigette."

Lily felt some tears leak down her face and slightly brushed them away.

"I'm okay with the decision you made, okay?" Lily said, knowing her emerald green eyes were bright with tears. "But, I want you to know that I still have a crush on you. I think I always will."

"Lily," James' hazel eyes were full of misunderstanding. "Lils, you misinterpreted it. When I was saying, 'the one I love,' I was looking for _you._"

"Me?" Lily's heart was in her throat. "But, you passed right by me."

"Hey, I'm half blind. I do wear glasses you know."

Lily snorted. Trust James to make her laugh in the most serious of conversations.

"You honestly chose me over Brigette?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't easy." James confessed. "You two girls are both amazing and I like both of you two but I then realized, I can't _like_ the girl I choose, I have to _love_ her. And I realized that I didn't love Brigette. I love you."

Lily's stomach was doing cartwheels, her heart was in her throat, and her eyes were bulging. Did James just say he 'loved her?'

The question was did Lily love James? Or was it only a regular teenage crush?

Lily stepped towards James. "I think I love you too." She whispered.

James closed the space between them and captivated her lips in the softest kiss.

They never knew that during the entire conversation, somebody was listening and that somebody's heart was broken in two.

--

Brigette couldn't believe it.

She honestly couldn't believe it.

James Potter didn't love her at all.

He loved that idiot _Lily Evans._

How did she know? It's simple.

She eavesdropped on the entire conversation! She had seen James walking and followed him. He seemed trance-like and Brigette didn't want to disturb him for reasons she didn't know. All she knew was that James was heading somewhere.

She followed him outside where she saw him recognize someone. His eyes went wide and a smile crept onto his face.

She followed his eyes and her heart tightened. _No._

He saw Lily Evans, skipping rocks in the lake.

How may you ask, she recognized Lily? It's not that hard. The girl has silky dark red hair that shone when the sun hit it!

As James crept towards Lily, Brigette hid herself behind the tree nearest the two, hoping to hear every word. Maybe James was going to tell Lily he didn't like her and he was madly in love with Brigette.

_Please, please, please let it be that._ Brigette prayed. _Please let James say he likes me better._

However, as she listened to the conversation, her prayers were unanswered. Lily was confessing how even though James might have picked Brigette, Lily still liked him.

_Damn it._

And to Brigette's horror, she heard James utter the three words she had desperately wished for him to say to her.

"I love you."

She felt her hands grip the trunk of the tree and her heart felt like someone had taken a chainsaw and cut it right down the middle.

_Oh James._ Brigette's mind cried. _You have taken the stitching out of my heart!_

"I think I love you too." Came the feminine voice of Lily.

_No._

Brigette slightly turned around so she could see what the two were doing.

What she saw however, made her wish she never looked around.

Lily and James were kissing.

She gasped slightly and felt tears run down her cheeks, ruining the mascara and eyeliner that wasn't waterproof.

Who cares her face looked like shit? Her heart was even worse.

Gasping in pain, Brigette ran back into the castle where she let herself cry dry.

Life sucked.

--

The next day, the entire school knew about Lily and James.

They were finally a couple.

"I knew it would happen." Sirius said cheerfully as he drank his fifth glass of pumpkin juice. "I never doubted it. Not for one second."

A piece of toast flew at Sirius' head, courtesy of Victoria.

"Puh-lease Blackie." Victoria shouted. "Don't even start with me. We all doubted it."

"That may be so, but I was the one who doubted it the least."

"Sirius, my demented friend," Remus shook his head in exasperation, "you were the one offering James if he wanted to hook up with some of your ex-girlfriends. And if I'm right, you're exact words were, 'C'mon now James. Give up on Lily. She'll never like you anyway. Here, I got an idea. Go out with some other girls—Cindy Veski is single. And Sara McClain has had her eye on you for quite some time.'"

Sirius made a face. "Yeah but—argh. You guys take the fun out of everything."

"That's what we're here for Black." Victoria said cheerfully, "To make your life a living hell."

"No, no, that's our job." James said his arm around Lily.

"Soo," Victoria said, leaning in towards the new couple. "Have you told Brigette about this?"

James shifted uncomfortably as Lily's face tensed slightly.

"James?" Victoria asked again. "Did you?"

"Well no," James admitted. "I didn't."

"_James_!"

"Well, you know," he protested. "I think that she would know by now. After all, the entire school knows."

As if on cue, Ryan Armstrong came over and looked at the pair. "Lily! James! About time you two get together."

"Ryan!" Victoria said in delight, kissing her boyfriend.

Soon, it turned into a full out make out session as her friends pelted the couple with food.

"Get a room!"

"Ew, I'm gonna lose my breakfast!"

"Victoria, it's bad enough Sirius does that at meal times, do you have to take a leaf out of his book?"

"Victoria, have some decency!"

"Vicky, CONTROL YOURSELF."

Victoria finally stopped kissing her boyfriend and turned towards her friends, a glint in her eye.

"Why are you guys telling me this?" She said innocently. "After all, soon Lily and James will be doing this at meal times."

"You're right." Sirius and Remus said in unison as they glared at the two.

"What?" James held up his hands, "We won't do it in public."

"Right." Lily said, nodding her head. She wasn't a big supporter of PDA.

"Besides," James said in a sly smile. "You guys won't be around to see it."

Roars of laughter followed that comment while Lily smacked James with her fork.

"Ow, Lily! That hurt."

"Good," Lily said, "I'm glad. Maybe it'll knock some sense into you."

"Aww, mate." Sirius said sympathetically, "She's got you in, hook line and sinker."

"Yeah I know. And I love every minute of it."

More laughter followed this.

"Man," Sirius said, making a face. "This is why I never want to get married."

"Black, who would _want _to marry you," Victoria demanded. "You're the ugliest thing I've ever seen!"

Everybody laughed at Sirius' shocked look on his face.

However, farther away, near the door of the Great Hall, tucked away in the darkness was Brigette Cleremont.

However, it was a different Brigette Cleremont than anybody had ever seen. Her usually silky and well kempt hair was soiled, oily and knotted. Her usually made-up eyes had streaks of mascara and eyeliner from her crying and her clothes were rumpled and torn slightly.

However, as odd as her appearance was, the oddest thing of all was her eyes.

Usually, her eyes would glint with happiness and love but now, they were ice cold and on fire. There was also hatred in those eyes.

And that hatred flashed at a certain person.

She watched as Lily and James laughed with their friends and as the couple shared a quick kiss. The anger was bubbling up and up until Brigette knew, she would burst.

Did any of them care where _she_ was? What about Victoria? Didn't she at least care where her other best friend was?

But no, nobody cared about Brigette right now. No, everybody's attention was on the new couple, Lily Evans and James Potter.

Brigette felt her dirty hands clench into fists as she glared at Lily again, hoping that the girl would get her telepathic signals of hate.

"This isn't over yet, Lily Evans." She hissed. "This is so far from over."

**THE END.**

**TA DA! Surprised you there didn't I? Well yes, this is the end of 'Dating the Enemy.' Yes, I know tear tear.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I have. I have to say, this is one of my favorites so far.**

**I have a new 2 shot coming out called 'The Note.' Keep on checking to see when it comes out! (Most likely in a week or so)**

**Anyway, thank you for putting up with my long breaks and my rambles!**

**Yours truly,**

**Greekchic.**


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned Harry Potter, do you honestly think I would be writing Fan Fiction? **

Chapter 16—Epilogue

_As we all can see, Lily Evans and James Potter had that happily ever after ending. _

_They got married soon after they left Hogwarts and three years later, they had Harry James Potter. A year in a half later, they were murdered by Lord Voldemort, leaving Harry an orphan and sent to live with his Muggle aunt and uncle. _

_However, what happened to Victoria, Remus, Sirius and Brigette?_

_--_

_Victoria Michaels married her seventh year boyfriend, Ryan Armstrong. She became a famous Quidditch player for the Tornadoes and later on, had twin girls named Violet and Melanie. Tragically, Death Eaters killed Victoria and Ryan Armstrong two years after the birth of their daughters. The twins were then sent to live in France with Victoria's younger sister, Natalia. _

_Sirius Black, as we all know, was wrongly accused of killing Peter Pettigrew and sent to life in Azkaban. However, he escaped thirteen years later to meet his godson and to kill Pettigrew._

_Sirius was killed two years later, battling his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Remus Lupin never married and remained close to Harry Potter. He served as a spy for Dumbledore when he lived with other werewolves. It is not clear if he is currently dating Nymphadora Tonks._

_Last but not least:_

_Brigette Cleremont never forgave Lily Evans for 'stealing' James Potter. Brigette never got over James either. She never married or had any children and lived in a tiny apartment in Muggle London—never returning to France._

_The day the Potters were killed was the last time that anybody saw her alive. It is rumored that she performed the Avada Kedavra curse on herself._

_--_

_Six friends. Six lives._

_Five are gone forever._

_--_

**Yes, yes, I know. I heard you guys. WE WANT A SEQUEL, WE WANT A SEQUEL, but sorry, there won't be a sequel. This is the best I could offer. **

**Hey, be lucky I even wrote this up! I was going to leave you guys hanging at that 'it isn't over yet Evans.' Luckily, I was merciful. Hehe. **

--**Greekchic.**

**P.S. I am on a temporary hiatus on 'Miss Cinderella,' but I will motivate myself to write it now!**


End file.
